Gravity Falls: Unholy Night
by snakeeyes64
Summary: Mabel and her friend Adam only wanted to spend one nice night together. Unfortunately Christmas has came early for them, and it's not Santa coming down the chimney. An ancient demon has come down to collect young souls for sacrifice and now Mabel and Adam have to travel to it's world, and save the kids and Christmas before the holiday become a day in hell.
1. Season's Meetings

GRAVITY FALLS: UNHOLY NIGHT

CHAPTER 1: SEASONS MEETINGS

Zoos, Wendy and Dipper are waiting patiently by the campfire their surroundings. Wendy then looks at her watch in impatience.

"Man, where are they, their both about thirteen minutes late."

Dipper then looks at her.

"Let's give both a bit more time may 'be something came up."

"Possibly but still we do have rules in this meeting."

Zoos is chomping on some dogs.

"It's not a total waste dudes."

He then swallows his fourth dog and he then presents an ice box filled with refrigerated dogs.

"Dog dudes?"

Both Wendy and Dipper then shake their heads and hand to indicate no to him, Zoos then proceeds to put a few on a tong fork and then cook them up. Then suddenly both Mabel and Adam they come back and they look exhausted as they rushed to get to the campfire but also look as though they've been in the ringer. Adam is wearing a T-Shirt of one of his favorite cartoon shows "Dimond and the Holograms" which displays the whole band all wearing 80's styles rock dresses of different colors and colored hair and are playing and sing together. Mabel wears another one of her sweaters but it's a bright Christmas theme Sweater as it has a tree and there are some lights that are turning on and off from it. Dipper looks at both.

"Where have you been your both half an hour late."

Adam then scratches his head and response.

"Sorry man, both of us had to work the rounds."

"Wait a second it's Saturday, you don't have overtime at the Theater Drive In."

Wendy is looking at Mabel's sweater.

"Yeah, and what is with the seasonal sweater, Christmas isn't till December."

Both Mabel and Adam smile, and then Mabel says.

"Stay seated folks, we have all your questions will be answered."

Mabel then looks to Adam.

"Adam do you want to start things off?"

Adan then walks up to the Stone Storytelling Throne which are rocks that are aligned to make a chair. Mabel sits on a flat stone left of the Stone Storytelling throne. Adam then points to the magic dust pouch next to Wendy. Wendy she gives him the dust and then Adam sits on the throne. Dipper, Wendy, Zoos, then watch both Adam and Mabel patiently. Adam then starts talking.

"What is it about Christmas that we know?"

"On one hand. It's a season of joy, presents, and cookies

and other goodies. But what people don't know is

that like everything else there is a flip side, there are

sinister truths that exist that we choose not to believe

until it's too late."

Adam then puts his hand in the pouch.

"Submitted for your approval, I call this story."

He then throws the dust onto the fames and then it turns a different color briefly.

"UNHOLY NIGHT"

It all cuts to the daytime where it's about 11:30 a.m. and all are at Gravity Falls high it's December and it is currently snowing but everyone is in the building and it's really warm their able to wear what they want and like. Every one of the students are all going to classes or even just talking with each other and doing whatever out in the hall in the limited free time they have in going to class.

There is a school news article and it's about the hero called Shadow Dancer. A girl whom is in a blue green skirt and blue sweater, long black hair, legs and glasses has a paper in her hand and is coming up to another person whom is in a pink skirt and a magenta sweater with a rainbow and star. The girl has long autumn brown hair and right now is getting a book or two out of her locker. The girl with the glasses comes to her and then taps the girl in the locker on the shoulder.

Girl with glasses says, "Hey, Mabel, I think you'll want to check this out.

Candy then shows Mabel the article on the Gravity Falls High Student Newspaper "The Log Rings" and there is a picture of the ninja whom is in a mix of both black and blue color. Mabel proceeds to reading it.

"Thanks Candy"

As Mabel continually reads the article, Candy then has a small smile of glee as she sees the picture of the masked vigilante.

Candy says, "I'd love it if he comes to my rescue."

Mabel puts her head up to face her.

"You don't even know what he looks like."

"Well I love a man of mystery."

"Oh, you."

"What's the mater you afraid I'm going to steel him away."

"In your dreams, I'm personally thinking about the big

picture getting an interview with this guy."

"Is this the Mabel I know thinking about business."

"Getting an interview with this guy will make us legends in this school or better yet

Put our names in the Super-Sized Oregon Timber.

Mabel then has a small smile.

"And may 'be even get us more guys, may 'be celebrities."

Candy then gives a small smile.

"Not that sounds like Mabel."

They then see someone else a slightly older and tall girl whom has jeans, some loggers jacket, green shirt and long brown hair she comes up to Mabel and Candy.

Both see her, and Mabel says, "Oh, hi Wendy."

Wendy says, "Your masked vigilante again."

"Yeah."

"Love reading those stories, finally something good to read."

Someone in the hallway is wheeling in stacks full of Student Newspaper copies and is placing them in the display baskets. He passes by both, a person whom is in what looks like a Megadeath T-shirt and jeans but has a blue Seahawks cap which covers his eyes which have glasses on, and long hair that also councils his eyes. He has a small smile from the comments that he hears. He then puts out the last of the papers in the box and then he suddenly passes by Mabel whom he sees is wearing her usual bright sweater.

She is as usual reading the paper and talking with her usual friends Candy and Wendy. Fortunately, he was done with his round and he then put the cart next to the recycle box. He then looks down and then he breathes deeply as he looks on how her hair flow and face that looks like she could almost be a cover model. But underneath it he senses something more about her and energy and really liked hearing her voice and what she says in class. It soon became too much for Adam to take and he finally decided enough was enough, it was time to make his move. But he is nervous, and he is looking at his reflection on a glass window of a door and then he takes his cap off and is shaking his hair and then is trying to build up a nerve to do what he must do, as he is pleading to himself in a whisper.

"C'mon you can do it, you want to do it, do it."

He then hears a familiar voice.

"Hi Adam."

Adam jumps in surprise and then turns to Mabel.

He then goes up to Mabel; he looks at her and it was breathtaking as he's this close before, he can't help but admire how beautiful she is both inside and out. She looks like actress Summer Glau in one of his favorite TV shows Dragon Fly with her long beautiful brown hair, slim but fit figure. He knew that maybe he didn't have a chance in hell but all the same he had to try. He comes toward them despite how nervous he is and there are two more people with her, but he didn't care but he had to do it.

"Um, hey Mabel."

"You alright you seem really jumpy."

Adam decides to fib a bit, not ready to reveal his true motives and feelings.

"Oh, it's just the stress that all, with all my school work."

Mabel has an understanding look.

"Yeah

Wendy and Candy catch onto what's going on and then

Wendy then says, "Listen Mabel both of us have to go, see you after class.

"Yeah, see ya."

Mabel waves at them and both walk away have sly smiles on their faces when they see Adam.

Candy says, "You think it will finally happen with both."

Wendy says, "We'll they've spent a lot of time together, why not."

Both Adam and Mabel walk their usual route to their chemistry class together and then he looks at Mabel as he sees the paper.

"So, it's that guy again."

Mabel then has a smile on her face.

"He may not quite be that hunk from the Moonlight

Films, but at least he's for real, though I wish

I was able to see his face, maybe behind that mask he is."

She then looked at Adam, still looking at her with that slightly shy look but tries no to show it too much.

"I never told my friends this but this guy

Saved my life and even my brother's life several

times."

Adam gets his right hand to rub the back of his neck to soothe a little tension he has of a secret he is currently carrying.

"Oh, really did he ever talk to you."

Mabel then smiles and then has the newspaper hugged close to her chest and she is looking up in the sealing with a dreamy look.

"One of the things I'll never forget him saying to

Me was, "You're the most beautiful person I've meet."

"Well you are."

She then eyes him suspiciously.

"I don't just mean physically, not to say anything

Physical about you is attractive. It's …it's you've

Got a lovely spirit."

Mabel is a bit taken aback by what he said and has a slight sly smile.

"Why Adam never heard you talk that way before

To me… keep talking."

Adam then breathes a sigh and then he looks at Mabel.

"Mabel, before I moved I haven't seen anyone like you, once I did I wanted

To get to know you, and when I did more than that I really saw how beautiful you

Are, you have this vibrant spirt that just never quits, you love all the small beautiful things in

life, and you not afraid to say what you mean."

Adam then looks down shyly and has his hand to his mouth realizing he is pouring out some of his soul and is afraid he might be saying too much too soon.

Mabel has a smile at the words Adam said and she looks at the newspaper article again.

Mabel says, "The problem with being attracted to the Shadow Dancer is I don't know who he is, which is why I can't get his phone number. And I don't even know him, what he looks like and his real voice; when you come down to it it's sort of like your trying to fall in love with a dream you can see and talk to it, but you can't touch it."

Mabel then comes a little closer to Adam and he then feels two fingers on his chin which aren't his but hers which directs his face toward hers. He really feels that fire inside building up a little as he's never been this close to her before and just seeing her this close makes her even more beautiful as he is staring into those brown eyes and she is staring into his deep blue ones.

Mabel says in the warmest manner, "Adam Presley, do you want to be more than friends, is that what you're saying?"

"Listen…"

Adam has his hands flutter his fingers rapidly, once he physically notices this he then stops then while maintaining eye contact with her.

"I know I'm not the Shadow Dancer but I

Was wondering if you we're free tonight?"

"Are you trying to ask me out?

"Well... It's just there was this new "Moonlight" film

That came out and since you're really into that stuff

I was wondering may' be if you wanted to come with me; and then pizza

Or something afterward."

Adam breathes in a little.

"We could just go as friends, it doesn't have to be a date… it…."

Adam is at a loss for words as he realizes what he did early and there was no escape.

Mabel is a little taken about by Adam's slightly stumbling comments, despite some nervousness in him there was some confidence. Despite Adam not being one of the popular crowd he was physically fit, from some of his arm muscles and his face was handsome despite having glasses on, but they were reading glasses. She also noticed a cut or two, but they were hardly noticeable, however there was something familiar about him, but she couldn't place it maybe it was his height and build that seemed like the Shadow Dancer, but she shrugs the possibility off probably just a coincidence. Still she would love to know if both are more than friends but then remember something.

"I would like to come but it's just I have this babysitting

job tonight and I can't make it, so may' be another day."

"Well, that's ok, wait may' be I could help."

"What."

"I mean I could provide the pizza or even give

Certain supplies, security for both of you

And the kids, or just the pizza."

Mabel thinks about it.

Mabel says, "Well, all right personally I don't like to

go home alone anyway."

Both then continue to walk to Chemistry class together, already thinking about tonight, little knowing about the night ahead.


	2. When a Stranger Calls

CHAPTER 2: WHEN A STRANGER CALLS

After school both are at the house and then Adam is playing a video game with one of the boys called Fight Fighters 3 and the boy Henry he plays a monster character whom has a martial arts uniform and is dark blue with red eyes and red hair named Fury and Adam plays Rumble. Both as their playing the game are engaged in combat as Adam's character unleashes a series of punches but then Henry counters with a big chi blast that sends Adam's character crashing into some barrels placed there for no reason. Adam gets his character to recover and then they continue the combat but also have a conversation

Henry says, "Hey Adam, you ever played Immortal Combat

I've beaten that game 8 times with 7 characters."

Adam has a small smirk and says, "I've beaten that game 28 times with 28 of its 60

Characters."

"No, fair you ahead of me."

"Hey seven not a bad number, you play long enough you'll get there."

Henry's character is vulnerable as he used up his super powered attack and then Adam unleashes the jump spinning kick on Henry's character and he goes down.

Henry says, "Ah man."

Adam grabs a piece of pineapple and olive pizza and takes some bites, and resumes talking to Henry with his mouth a bit full.

"Hey, you almost had me, one more time."

"You're on."

Both continue playing and are on the selection screen selecting different characters to play. In a different part of the living room Mable is playing with dolls with the little girl Alice. But while doing that she observes Adam liking the fact that he's having a good time and is good with the kids.

After both Adam and Mabel read a story of "Narnia" to both, they send the kids to bed. Mabel and Adam are finally alone in the living room and sitting on the couch together, simply breathing and relived their part of the job is over. Mabel then looks at Adam.

Mabel says, "You know you're really good with them."

Adam then looks at her and says, "Well I try."

"It was your best one."

Adam smiles and he realizes their both finally alone but despite

Dreaming this moment he is a bit scared. He then takes his glasses off

And is rubbing them a bit, she then looks at him.

"You know you look better without them, you ever thought

About contacts."

"Actually, I do, but sometimes I like to wear

Glasses, I'm still not use to the idea of tiny lens

Close on my eyes. I know that sounds weird but…"

"No, that's fine."

Adam has a small smile. He then tries to think of something else to say

But then he looks at the tree and the snow currently falling, as well as some of the fire in front of them in the fireplace warming them both up, he then knows what to say as least he thinks he does. He then looks back at her.

"So, what's your favorite time of year?"

Mabel smiles.

"Christmas time."

"Why?"

"Does there have to be a reason, that's like explaining why you

Breathe the air."

She then looks at the tree.

"I don't know, I'd have to say it was because it was a time

When I got to be with mom and dad the most."

"Oh, don't you get to see them?"

"Not as much since both Dipper and I moved to Gravity Falls".

"Yeah, it's the same with me, Christmas

Meant the most to me whenever I got to

Spend it with my mom and dad."

"I bet you look forward to seeing them as

much as Dipper and me."

"If only I could."

"What why is that?"

"Because I don't have them around anymore."

Mabel feels a little sad for him.

"So, how do you spend Christmas?"

"With my brother, after they passed we both

Took care of each other. Though even he's not really

Around anymore."

"Where has he gone?"

Adam sighs and feels a little tension as he isn't comfortable right now talking about his brother, but worst of all the dark secret he holds about him and himself. So, he finds a way to evade the subject while slightly keeping on in.

"Let's just say he's gone his own way, that's a story for another time."

Mabel can see he's hiding something as the mention of his brother seems to of dredged up a little pain which she sees in his eyes and a little in his voice. She can see he's not ready to say anything about it, so she thinks of steering the conversation a different direction.

"So, you've been alone most of your life,

Do you get lonely?"

"At first it was hard but then I got use to it, still

Sometimes there comes a day or even just a mere

Moment when it can hurt like hell."

Mabel looks sad for him. Adam sees the look of sympathy on her face and he realizes things have gotten gloomy, so he wants to bright things up for her and himself.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to rain on your parade.

You know what you want to play a game or something

Like Battleship or the video game "Forever Fantasy".

Mabel then touches his shoulder and is leaning in close to him. He is a bit nervous as he's never been this close to her.

"Mabel?"

Mabel says slightly seductively, "How about we take a break from the games."

He knows what's coming next and part of him is scared but another is excited, as her lips slowly but surely approach his. But then suddenly there is some ring on the phone on the coffee table, Mabel looks at it and is a bit frustrated the ring has interrupted their activity.

Mabel says, "Um, listen I'll get that."

Mabel gives Adam a little smirk to tell him not to go anywhere and then Mabel gets the phone and she listens in.

" Um, yes."

She just hears shallow breathing and then a creepy voice.

"Have you checked the children?"

Mabel has a distain look on her face and then hangs up. Adam notices and has a little concern.

"Who was that?"

"Ah, just some creep prankster on the phone."

"Wait a minute how did the person get your number."

"Could have been a random misdial, anyway back to business."

She then has her hands on his shoulders and is leaning in again slowly, once again Adam gets nervous as more physical contact is made. The fact he can feel his hands on his shoulders just feels like fire on them is spreading to the rest of his body. A small part of him is excited by this, as it is likewise for her. Mabel had many boys but this one was different somehow, she didn't know it she felt it.

Just as their lips come close, they then hear the phone again and then Mabel answers again getting a little frustrated at the interruptions.

"Hello."

"Did you check the children?"

"All right butthead, if this is a joke stop calling."

She then hangs the phone up and looks at Adam.

Adam says, "Is it that guy again?"

"Yeah, what the heck's with him?"

Then the phone rings and she jumps, she's about to answer but Adam grabs her wrist gently.

"Let me."

He then takes the phone.

"Hello?"

Voice talks again a little more hostile and inhuman.

"DID YOU CHECK THE CHILDREN?"

Adam jumps from the sound and he then regains his nerve.

"Hey, who is this, if this is some sort of joke?

It's not funny."

"You know what I'd like to see."

"No, I don't."

"You and Mabel's blood all over the house."

Adam feels a small chill knowing from that comment the caller is close to the house and worst of all who they are, but regains his nerve quick to continue the call, seeing if he can disarm the situation with reason.

"How do you know who we are?"

"You want to know where I am."

He looks at Mabel and she looks a bit frightened.

Adam says, "No."

There is a very long silence and Adam is waiting for an answer and he soon gets it.

"I'm right in the house."

Then the voice has hung up and then Adam suddenly drops the cell phone in shock.

And both Mabel and Adam are looks around at all the possible places where the intruder could be. Adam then looks at Mabel.

"Listen stay here and call the police,

I'll check up on Henry and Alice."

Mabel grabs Adam's wrist a bit tight with fright.

"Wait don't go it's too dangerous."

"Do you know how to use a weapon?"

"Yeah, I've had martial arts training."

Adam isn't sure to the extent of her training but due to circumstances he'll just have to provide her protection the best way he can. He then brings out what looks like a briefcase that he has taken with him. He opens the case with his combination and then once he opens, it looks like there is nothing both the top and bottom are bare. But then he presses four hidden buttons on the sides of the brief case and then he has the case positioned completely flat and unfolds the false bottoms of the case. For one bottom on top it's to the right and the other to the left and it's revealed four sections of storage where he keeps his weapons start to unfold and for one section he needs he then gives Mabel a smoke bomb, five shrunken, one knife, and a go sword the hilt and blade both apart which Adam carefully puts together. Mabel is suppressed he has brought ninjutsu weapons with him.

Mabel says, "How is it you've taken these things?"

It's a dangerous world, you never know besides I wanted to provide

Security just in case."

Mabel still has the surprised look and knows he's made a point but wonders who he really is, with all these weapons. Mabel then as she dials 911 she is then familzing herself with the weapons by picking up a shrunken. It's been a while since she's practiced Martial Arts, she's hoping that those years of training came back.

Adam then takes the case to the dining room table to give himself a little space and then there are a couple of other buttons at first, he is a second hesitant in pushing them knowing the secret he is about to reveal to Mabel, but lives were at stake, so he has no choice. He then presses on the briefcase and they make the four sections slide across and it reveals pieces of a black uniform and a ninja mask.


	3. And All Though the House

CHAPTER 3: AND ALL THROUGH THE HOUSE

Adam not having time to change completely in the uniform he then puts on what he can quickly. He takes the two gloves and put the on and then he takes the metal forearm guards and snaps them right on his forearms. He then takes the hilt and blade of his ninja go and snaps them on. Takes a leg holster and straps it on his left thigh and inserts a combat knife into the holster. He then takes the ninja go and slides it within the sheath and puts the go behind him by strapping diagonally on his chest where the go is right behind his right shoulder. He has a combat belt which he puts on which have small mini packs.

Mabel she then looks though her brief case which is the old-fashioned kind as see looks at her arts and crafts stash wondering what she can use as a weapon. But then she hears some noise behind her and she looks and sees Adam is doing a quick kung Fu hand kata to prepare and then when he is done he then makes a couple of ninja signs with his hands, one which is Kai as both his hands are open and spread inches apart making a diamond shape in the empty space and another Ritz as he puts one fist on top of the other and he finishes off with the last sign Rin by putting his has apart again but he has his thumb and two middle fingers together forming a small circle while his pinky and forefinger they are sticking out. As soon he is finished and then he looks at Mabel. Mabel is a little surprised as she knows the mask well and the eyes behind it which she should have known about. She at this point doesn't know what to say along with Adam whom shares in the shock a little, but then suddenly snaps out of it and says.

"Mabel, I wanted to tell you, it's a long story, but we have a task at hand; I've got to get up there."

Mabel snaps out of it and then looking at Adam with concern.

"I'll come with you."

"No, you have to stay here, I need the check things out first and trust me I'm a professional."

Mabel a little frustrated about not tagging along but then then looks up at Adam with concern.

Mabel says, "Adam, please be careful."

Adam then nods, and he then proceeds up the stairs very slowly without his footsteps making a sound. He then is looking upstairs and comes to the hallway which is just about pitch black there is hardly any light penetrating despite an open window in the hallway which is bring out moonlight.

He then comes to the room and opens door sees the place which looks like the kind of room he and his brother use to stay in as he sees some of the walls with a bunch of posters of movies and rock groups but also some of the room is painted with different things like on one wall cartoon characters from one of Adam's favorite cartoon shows "Steel Man" a guy whom is sort of a muscular man with a sword fighting swing his sword locked onto a Staff with a goat head skull and it's some sort of demon he's fighting which is big red muscular but his face is a skull with glowing green eyes. Another looks like it's for the girl as it's a mural of several miniature pony creatures of different colors and multi colored hair all are playing in some sort of peaceful meadow together.

He looks at the beds of both the children he then comes near and then checks the beds that are empty. He then stops and then looks behind him but there is no one behind him and he even looks up to see if anyone is hidden up top, but they aren't, there are several shadows in the room that just about paint the whole room black from most of the beds, ceiling, floor, toys trunk, shelves everywhere, barely any light left, but no presence he can detect.

Adam is puzzled as there is just about no trace of any disturbance in the area. He is about to leave to check another room but then suddenly he stops himself taking another step and he realizes something is wrong with the room as there are far too many shadows then normal and there is one window open, it's a full moon tonight and yet the moonlight barely lights the room much. He then has a slight cold feeling come upon him as he remembers his first observation and recalled a moment when he thought in one of the shadows moved in the room, even worse as he passed by the hallway there might have been something.

He is looking at the hallway carefully and despite barely seeing anything he sees some movement coming out back the hallway toward him and he then turns back to the room but then suddenly he gets startled when he looks in the darkness, some sort of person but it's not a person as it is all black head to toe but it opens its eyelids and it has green glowing eyes and is breathing raspy and hard and is looking at Adam coldly, it then takes out some sort of single handed sword and then retracts some black nails and swipes at Adam but Adam ducks quickly and then executes a punch to the creatures stomach which it reels from as if getting hit with a brick. But then Adam he looks and sees the one from the hallway and it takes out some sort of saber that is glowing neon green and it is swinging at Adam in the hallway. Adam dodges and easily ducks, since he's in a condensed space it means it can't swing or strike well. It then does a thrust from below, but Adam then jumps up grasping both walls closed in on him with his hands and feet and then with his right leg executes a front kick which connects with the creature's head. It goes down but then the other black demon from the room then takes its place and it then decides to thrust at Adam and it delivers one to Adam's midsection, but Adam catches it with two of his hands in a clapping motion, where he put two of his palms together flat on the blade. The demon tries to push his thrust strike forward but Adam's grip on the blade isn't giving. Adam then is able to move the blade aside and himself quickly, does a spin and then with his left hand grabs the creature's wrist to keep him from using the sword again and Adam then with his right hand puts his thumb and fingers grasping the right neck muscle lightly and the gripping hard which makes the demon drop the sword. Adam then with his left hand forms a fist and then executes a hammer strike on the creature's temple hard and it goes down.

Adam then breathes a sigh but then suddenly one of the other black demons from one of the other rooms come at Adam from his right by trying to grasp him with its long-clawed fingers. But Adam is able to grasp the wrists of the creature before the clawed hands came near his throat. The Black creature then opens its mouth and it has four rows of razor sharp teeth and then it lashes its head at Adam trying to bit off his neck. But Adam back away and delivers a front kick to it's midsection and the creatures reels back away from him and Adam then goes into a stance ready for whatever else this Black Pete creatures is about to unleash. The creature then looks at Adam and then once again tries to claw Adam with is rapid swipes, but Adam blocks the swipes and when the moment comes he is able to catch the creatures left arm with his left hand. And then with his right-hand Adam uses his pinky to press a hidden button on his flexible metal palm strap and suddenly three curved razor-sharp blades retract from the metal strap and Adam then uses his palm claw to sink the blades into the creature's flesh where the shoulder and collarbone are located. Adam sinks the blades in and then slides them through creating four parallel deep cuts, which make the creature wince in pain as it is holding its oozing wound which oozes green neon blood. As it's in position in the room giving Adam space he knocks the Black Demon out by executing a spinning hook kick which takes him down.

Adam then retracts his palm claw blades back but then there is one more Black Demon creature that comes out and is swinging at him with a black staff from the room. When it's about to make another strike at Adam, Adam then blocks the strike but then grabs the end of the staff with his right hand and then swings around and then elbows the Black Demon in the face, which stagger the monster and makes him drop the staff. Adam then grabs the creature under the armpits, stakes one step behind, falls deliberately but take the creature down with him while having he right leg propped on it's chest and once Adam hits the ground he is able to push the Black Demon with his leg which sends him flying off in the air and then landing real hard on the ground. Adam then springs back upright, and he breathes hard but then Adam then hears some commotion downstairs.

"Mabel!"

He then sees downstairs Mabel is fighting with one of the Black Demons, sword fighting with it with the Go Adam gave her. Adam is a little surprised on how well she is doing in the fight as she is blocks and delivering her set of strikes. But then suddenly Adam looks another way and sees another one of the other Black Demon's then come toward him with a sword and try to get him with an overhead swing. Adam, he executes a series of forwards rolls to avoid the strike but also to give himself some distance from Black Pete. Adam then stands up and then he takes out his Ninja Go and then he backs up and his back comes toward Mabel whom is also breathing hard. Both face their inhuman opponents and then commence attack and both of them are fighting fiercely blocking and striking at the creatures and likewise with their swords just clanking and drawing sparks.

But soon both Mabel and Adam win out the fight, for Mabel it was ducking one swing and she is able to turn her grip on the Go and then she executes a backhanded left strike which cuts the creatures midsection which leaks a slit of neon glowing blood. Adam is able to block a thrust, twirls his body from it, and then when Adam is at a spot where the creatures back is exposed he then executes a downward diagonal swing slicing it's back and the Black Pete goes down. Both are breathing hard and looking at each other.

Adam says, "Wow, you're good."

Mabel has a small smile of amusement.

"You're not so bad yourself."

She then looks down at the creatures they just off.

"What the heck are these things."

"I'm not sure yet, lets get them away from us so we can figure it out."

Mabel and Adam are dragging away the monsters and putting them in the garage area. Adam takes out some special rope and ties up two of the monsters he's knocked out. Then he comes to the couch where he has his backpack and he opens it and takes out what looks like an ancient text book he has always kept with him; a spell book called the book of Ebon. He then goes over to the dinning room table, puts it down. Take his spectacles and puts it over his eyes despite the fact he's still wearing a ninja mask and then starts to flip thought it. Mabel comes toward him a little curious about what he's looking at but also curious about that book he has. Before she can ask questions, Adam looks up and asks her one.

"Did you call the police?"

"Yes, but for some reason I can't get a signal as

If someone has been trying to jam us. What

About the kids?"

"I have no idea what's happened to them, but I'm about to find out."

He then gets to the table of contents page and then he thinks for a moment when he looks up for a moment and then after the moment is over he then scrolls down on the table of contents on the section of Seasonal Monsters and Demons and he suddenly stops on one name. Adam then looks up and has his hand to his mouth in insecurity.

"Oh God, I was hopping this guy wouldn't come back."

Mabel looks at Adam curiously.

"Why, who is it?"

"According to the Ebon Text it is the demon Soltar. This is a demon that has come throughout at a sacred time as an insult to the higher power, but mainly as the perfect time to draw out prey, it has throughout the years been very crafty at doing it by dressing itself up as a figure of pure good that brings great promise to all human desires. He does this with the help of certain helpers that are described as creatures of pure black, green eyes, and multitudes of teeth, these have been know as the Black Peters, a perversion of the servant of the almighty. The Black Peters help do it's work by kidnapping humans mostly children whom have some corruption in their souls, ones that don't are protected by the grace of the higher power. But the corrupted souls are taken to it's realm where they may never be seen again.

Mabel then becomes pankie.

"I don't care if those kids are naughty or nice, they don't deserve to

Be taken from this home."

Adam then opens the pages to some of the sketch pictures which are disturbing and dark. The first one showssketch from the 14th century of the demon Soltar which looks like a devil from the old legends as it is muscular with hooves for feet, hand with really big black nails, a couple of black ram like horns in which it's ends are pointed straight up, black eyes and a huge black beard. Its face is somewhat human but looks twisted like that from any of the gargoyle statures. The picture depicts the Black Peter creatures with him. Soltar is caring a huge sack which in a few holes in the sack as well as the top there are the faces of some young children of different ages. As well as the Black Peters killing the parents out in the snow in front of the house and setting fire to the homestead.

Adam then turns to another page which shows the demon Soltar and the Black Pete's they are throwing the bad kids even some babies into what looks like a big pit which has fire rising but also some tentacles that have come straight out of the bit and captured some of them and are dragging them down to Hell.

Mabel gets chills looking at that picture. Adam looks at her and seeing how sensitive she is to the content he immediately closes the book.

"I know seeing and reading this can really fuck up anyone day."

Adam then takes her shoulders.

"We'll get them back I promise, I have a plan but first we need to prepare."

Mabel immediately goes to the kitchen to find some things to use, she sees a ladle, a rolling pin, and a sauté pan. She then empties her backpack and puts those in. She also puts in some tongs. Adam then goes to the garage and looks for some extra weapons and he sees a chainsaw and takes it, fills it with gas. Then Hooks it up with his backpack. Adam he then goes to the computer in the family study, uses the scanner the scan some of the map sketches from the spell book and make copies of each. And then he comes back to the living room to Mabel and gives her some of the mapped copies of the lair of the North Pole. Adam puts his back pack on and same with her, he then gives her a ninja mask for her face and then she puts it on.

Adam says, "This is my favorite holiday, no shitheads, Nazis, surf and club Nazis, and demons from hell or super turbo hell are going to frak it up!

Mabel looks at him strangely as she is heading toward another directions.

"Adam who in the heck are you talking to?"

Adam then looks at her and then says, "Sorry, it was the only time I get to deliver cool lines."


	4. North Though Darkness

Mabel says to Adam, "Why would they keep all of these Black Peters around the house."

"They must have been assassins to silence both of us, they seem to have some sort of magic properties to erase memories and make everything seem like nothing happened."

Mabel gets some chills knowing that everything she knew about Christmas has been turned upside down. But she shakes that off and Adam then he eats another Christmas cookie while pondering.

Mabel says, "So how are we going to go to this land?"

Adam thinks for a moment and he says, "Those creatures, they have to come back somehow, we'll let them go, follow them very closely they'll lead us right to them."

"How?"

"According to the text these Peters they have some sort of signal they admit to call to their master or one of the keepers."

Mabel looks with uncertainty and then at Adam.

Adam says, "It's our only chance at finding them."

Mabel says, "But even when this slay arrives are we going to get in?"

Adam says, "Stick close to me, I've got an idea on that."

Adam then closes the book and stands up.

"You better get whatever you need, because this is going to be real dangerous."

"All I have is an arts and crafts kit."

"Whatever words."

He then goes up to the study to make a copy of the map. Mabel, she opens up her case and takes a few things out a gun device which has five kind of slots to load and at the bottom a dial to switch to each other items of Arts and crafts.

Mabel, she loads each vile onto the gun and then she puts it into some Velcro holster and a few extra viles onto the notch pouches on a special kind of belt and she straps it on her. Adam then goes down and gets his box of Christmas cookies and frosting along with some cantina water. Mabel looks at what else he brings.

Adam says, "What, case we need a snack."

He then goes to a table and finds his color LCD handled of space shooting game Protector and puts that in an extra secure pouch on his backpack.

"There could be a few slow spots, might get a little bored."

"You bring that all the time."

"Of course, relaxes me and tunes out a bunch of complaining jag offs."

The few Black Peter's that were unconscious then look around sniffing for anything out of the ordinary and then they see everything is clear and then venture out of the garage and then suddenly all three are out in the open but then goes straight to the backyard and over a fence that leads to a wooded area behind the fence. The creature venue these woods as they are moving toward a destination they know and suddenly they come to some sort of clearing in the area and they se some sort of Sleigh which is big enough to fit several people but big enough to fit some big sack full of certain objects. There is someone big at the reigns whom s wearing a big read coat with a hood that covers its face. This coat looks somewhat worn as there is some suit in several places and the sleeve is so big that the hand can't' be seen but is holding the reigns. The three peters they stand in like kids that are standing at attention to a teacher. In the dark part of the wooded area both Shadow Dancer/Adam and Mabel whom has a ninja mask and are both wearing camoflashe ponchos to blend into the woods and darkness both see the Sleigh and the creatures but out of their sight and from right behind and then both take them off and they light foot their way toward the sleigh not during to make little noise and then both pull themselves up into the back of the sleigh without making any noise.

The Sleigh takes off and for a while both Mabel and Adam have nothing to do but stay silent and wait and they look up to the sky. They can't really get up to know the location of where they are as they could risk detection, but then suddenly both notice a change in the atmosphere which is rather cooler than before but then they also notice that the sky is changing color from darkness to blood red. The sight of it is stunning as both never saw sky of that color in their lives. Adam then take out a stick with a tiny foldable mirror and carefully moves it up and then to the right slowly and he then suddenly sees they are above the ocean which isn't blue, but blood red and the waves of this ocean are crashing each other and moving constantly.

Adam is stunned by what he's seeing and Mabel she then looks at the mirror and her eyes are wide, and Adam looks at her seeing there is some fear in her eyes, he immediately takes her hand out of instinct and squeezes it gently for reassurance to know he's with her. She then suddenly notices the squeeze and looks down on the hand and then looks at him and he's eyes say the same thing and she then nods. But she then looks again seeing he's holding her hand and then looks at him and gives a sly smile behind that mask. He notices her eyes have turned slightly happy again and he remembers he's holding Mabel's hand, his eyes have amazement, shock but also a small sense of excitement at the same time from what he's done and even though he's wearing a mask the hard blush is making his face turn tomato red.

He then shakes his head and let's go of Mabel's hand to get back to the task at hand. He then adjusts the mirror once more and he makes it point toward the direction the Sleigh is going and he's seem land straight ahead. Adam then puts to mirror away and then he pulls up his left wrist sleeve which has a waterproof watch. He keeps track of the seconds and minutes from his earlier calculations of how long it would take to get close enough to the land. Once it lands in the right minute that when he looks at Mabel and gives her some signs on what their about to do now, Mabel is a little nervous about the action he proposes but realizes it's the only thing to do.

Adam, he takes out some Grabbling Hook and gets it to grip the edge of the sled and then he signals Mable to follow him and both take the rope and then both lower themselves slowly on the rope. They see below them an ocean which consists of nothing but blood. Adam looks down and points down to signal Mable their both about to go down. Mabel is a little nervous shake her head, Adam sighs. He then thinks of some way to take Mabel's mind off the drop for a moment, he then takes a breath and then has his left hand gentle on the back of her head. Mabel isn't sure what Adam is about to do until his mouth immediately seals hers which catches her by surprised as she is wide eyed and then with Adam's other hand he unhooks the chain and both Mabel and Adam they fall into the ocean of blood.

They then resurface and breath out and they are treading water getting a handle on where they are but also dealing with some of the waves that are moving and hitting them hard. Both Mabel and Adm tread through the waves and they both hear some sort of roaring and it wasn't the waves and they thought they saw what looks like some sort of hump but this hump moved and was shaped in an arc, with black coloring and some pointy scales, Mabel and Adam they both swim really fast like they've never swam before as this creature detects both of them and is starting to move toward their direction. Both continuously swim and they see they are both close to the shore line. Even the creature behind them is starting to close in and something submerges two green eyes with slanted vertical irises that are looking at both with hunger and viciousness.

Mabel and Adam don't look back as they continue swimming and soon the water becomes shallow and they are able to touch the bottom and then both trudge though as fast as they can but the creature it's still coming closer getting close and they can suddenly see some sort of snout with two holes emerge with the eyes. Mabel tries not to look back but can't help but take once glance back as it doesn't seem to matter with their situation getting dire by the minute. Mabel begins to see a head emerge with grinning gigantic shark like teeth, it starts to open its mouth to her closing in to chomp and swallow her whole.

Mabel gives a scream but then Adam immediately turns back around toward the direction of the creature and has a mini crossbow out and then at the right moment discharges the arrow which then hits the roof of this mouth and the arrow detonates a small explosive which blows away a chunk of the mouth roof from the creature. As both come about to the shore, the creature the submerges and both Mabel and Adam can't believe the sight their seeing as they are seeing a gigantic water serpent that is standing out of the water just reaching out 20 to 30 stories high.

It is roaring in pain from the explosive arrow Adam discharged to it's mouth and it is giving out a little gusher of white blood which is coming down it's body but also is coming down as droplets on both Adam and Mabel. Adam and Mabel cover their heads and back away a bit as they see the serpent then is collapsing back unto the ocean of blood and is slithering away with a slight trail of white blood coloring the blood ocean a little. Adam and Mabel, they both breathe a sigh of relief and both notice how messy they look as their covered with both red and white blood. Mabel looks at Adam in bemusement.

Mabel says, "I'll never swim in the ocean again in a while, and I take back my friendliness toward snakes."

Adam says, "Yeah, mean either."

"By the way, why did you kiss me."

"Only thing I could think of to take your mind off the drop and wait just for the record I wasn't trying to sneak a kiss, well ok may 'be three fourths, a quarter, a centimeter but that's a far as I went."

Mabel looks at him suspiciously with a slight small smirk but then shakes it off and gets her mind back to the business at hand.

Adam then looks at himself and then he sees Mabel and he takes off his backpack and then he sees the rest of his uniform. Adam looks a little shyly at her and then he steps up and says, "Um, do you mind if you turn around for a little while, I need to."

Mabel picks up on what's he asking and then nods and then she turns around. Even though Mabel can only hear a few sounds of Adam changing into his ninja uniform, she can't help but exercise a lustful imagination on what he is doing and what he might look like. Adam as quickly as he dresses has a bit of red on his cheeks knowing what he's doing and wondering what Mabel is thinking. Soon he completes his dressing.

"Alright you can turn around now."

Mabel sees Adam and is taken aback as she sees him as she first met him. He is in full ninja garb as he has black with just some little hints of dark blue to cover himself head to toe. He has his mask on but there is some visor that covers the area of his eyes which has a bit of silver frame. Mabel gaps a bit not believing that the vigilante "Shadow Dancer" is right before her eyes and that he's been close all this time.

Adam sees Mabel is in a silent state, realizes why and tries breaking the ice.

"Um, you alright Mabel."

Mabel then shakes herself out of her brief trance.

"Yes."

Adam then see Mabel's Christmas sweater which is bloody and realizes she needs a change of clothing but isn't sure how to help her there.

"Sorry, about your sweater I know how much you love those designs of your, I'm afraid I don't….

Mabel then put her hand up.

"Don't worry got it covered."

She then kneels down and puts her back pack down and then opens it, she then looks at Adam again.

"Do you mind."

Adam then is momentarily startled realizing what she's about to do and then quickly does an about face and covers his visor with both his hands. Though he hears Mabel taking off her sweater and T shirt under it which makes him blush red as he tries very hard not to visual what she might look like without them and tries to think of something else which isn't really working.

"Okay you can turn around."

Adam puts his hands down and then does an about face and sees Mabel whom is as usual beautiful in his eyes, but she has on a different sweater which is another Christmas sweater as it magenta red but with a big Christmas tree with lots of big colored decorations and several rows of lights.

Adam then asks, "You brought an extra Christmas sweater?"

"Of course, you never know, besides if I'm going to kick some ass I want to look my best."

Adam suddenly nods.

"Yeah, of course."

"So, now that we're here which direction should we go first?"

Adam he then puts down his back pack and opens it. Takes out his copy of the map which has been ziplocked and then he takes out his compass and is looking at it very carefully. And Adam points north and that is where they go as they start hiking up shore. Both Mabel and Adam are a little quiet at first, both realize the situation they're in not just the fact their literally in another world but Adam disclosing his identity as "Shadow Dancer" and Mabel finding out. Adam gets kind of nervous and soon can't take it anymore and then he stops and turns to Mabel.

"Mabel, listen I thought about telling you sometime soon, but I just didn't know the right time, I know we've both been friends for quite a while now and this is the first date if you still want to count it. It wasn't that I was afraid that you would reveal my secret to the public, I know you'd never do anything it's just I…."

"It's ok."

He then looks up at her.

"What?"

"I'm disappointed or mad far from it, personally I'm glad it's you at least I know there truly is a human face behind that uniform."

"Um well I…."

"It kind of makes sense when I think about most of the times when you weren't around, when you said you were busy."

"Um well I…."

"You're good but not as good as you think in concealing who you really are."

"Um"

"I'm just wondering why you had a hard time telling me, didn't you trust me?"

"Of course, I do, it's just I…I was afraid, afraid that may 'be you would be disappointed in what you found out, may 'be you wouldn't like who you saw that it wasn't the person you wanted in your life"

She then walks toward him, and Adam notices it and then she suddenly stops right in front of him. He is nervous but keeps his cool as he sees her coming once again very close just almost mere inches apart.

"Your wrong, because your real and right here with me."

She then takes both of his to hers and gives them a slight squeeze and underneath the ninja mask Adam is blushing red but also feeling the nervousness inside him melt away.

"This also helps me finally get to know who you really are "Shadow Dancer."

Both then hear a noise and they look at the same direction at the same time and they see there are near some sort of forest. But it's no ordinary forest as there are no bright colors or even plant life that really seems to sign life. All of the trees are black, twisted, hardly any leaves or pine needles just branches hanging everywhere, there is hardly any distinction as to the different types of trees there are as each of them are varied sizes but are all twisted and rotten their unrecognizable. There is hardly any plant life that is pleasant or edible, most of it consist of weeds and some overgrown vines and fungus on the ground and on the trees but some of the fungus is juicy and slimy leaking some sort of black slime or some other substance; and all of it is black colored as well.

Mabel's hands grasp Adam's shoulders a little hard in nervousness and she looks at Adam.

Mabel says, "Where are we?"

Adam takes Mabel hands away gently and he takes out his map and he sees where they are.

"It's called the Forest of Woe."

"What?"

"According to the book, it's suppose to be a feeding ground where some of the lost damned souls condemned are hung and eaten.

Mabel looks around the Forest same with Adam who says, "Jeez looks like my old high school."

Mabel says, "I always pictured the North Pole to have candy forests and snow, colors instead of icky, dark, black, presidential cabinet." Suddenly both of they make a stop and they look up seeing all the cages.

Mabel and Adam then see there are baskets and cages of various sizes some look big enough to fit an adult, teenager, adolescent, but most small ones for kids and babies. They even see a few that have already been ravaged which have some signs of blood in some parts of the basket and the ground with some drag trails that go several different places, they look as though they've been there for the longest time and then suddenly Adam as he walks he then hears a crunch and he looks down on the ground and sees he just stepped on what looks like a rib cage bone and he looks even more carefully at the ground and sees there are all kinds of bones throughout most of the ground from femurs, wrist, hand, finger, and even a skull all lying about and in various shapes and sizes. Adam, he has chills realizes their both in a bone yard and Mabel is coming toward Adam.

Adam then puts his hand up to signal her to walk no further but then he suddenly hears footsteps on the ground despite faint and he is looking around along with Mabel both are using their ears and eyes surveying the forest but there are no presences detected. There are presences running up, but Adam can't see them nor can Mabel, Mabel then comes close to him feeling they have a better chance together. They then suddenly hear some sort of rustling in the air and it's coming rapidly fast and getting closer and closer, both then duck but unfortunately, they misjudge the trajectory of the objects as for some reason they then decelerate toward their position and then suddenly both are hit with a sharp pain on their back and for some reason they start to feel woozy and rather drowsy. Mabel, she gets goes unconscious, Adam is struggling to stay awake long enough to identify whoever it was that hit both of them, he then suddenly sees what looks like a giant that is humanoid shaped but has a really big bulbous head, Adam tries to make out what this creature but his vision is too blurry to even make out simple color and then suddenly everything goes black for Adam and he goes unconscious.


	5. Dinner Party

CHAPTER 5: DINNER PARTY

The giant creature then kneels and then put out his right hand which is a combination of green and gray and then is reaching out toward Adam's back and on Adam's back is some sort of creature that is circular, about the size of a Frisbee but is organic all around. With its circular body there are some sort of red tentacles that have penetrated and latched onto Adam's back. As well as four stingers that have also penetrated and have pumped in some sort of chemical into the bodies of both Mabel and Adam. On the center there is some big eyeball which is yellow and a black slanted thin iris which is moving and focused on the unconscious body of Mabel. As the eye from the other creature is focused on Adam. The eye then looks up and sees part of the face of the creature, but only the eye of the bulbous creature before the creature cover the circular creature's sight, the bulbous creature's eye was black as darkness.

Adam then comes out of consciousness along, though Mabel is still in a state on unconsciousness. Adam then looks around him and sees he is in some sort of kitchen that unfortunate smells really bad he looks around and sees the whole place looks like a one huge health code violation as the floors and counters the tiles are cracked, there is even some mold, dirt, grime and even what looks like some dried blood stains in a place or two red, black, blue, and any other color. He sees piles of unwashed pot, pans and dishes in several places and most of them are now look rather molded as if they haven't been washed in weeks or even years.

There is a rat or two that is crawling underneath, one of them venture out of the hiding place and then suddenly it's grabbed by this big lump of an arm and fat fingers that are as big as cigars. The lumpy hand has the rat that is squeaking at its mercy, fighting to escape the hand's clutches. But then the hand slowly tightens on the rat and the rat then feels each of its bones crushing until its neck is broken and it goes limp. The hand then moves toward some sort of what looks like a stew that is boiling and then the hand drops the rat into the stew and stirs it up along with a couple of other rats in the pot. Adam witness it, but he witnesses something even more disgusting and he sees the cook as he turns around and sees the cook is practically a big walk series of lumps. From legs, arms, hands to toes it's just has layer upon layer of fat. The head is shaped like a rotten BBQ pork ball as the cheeks and face have some layers of fat hanging and he can barely see the eyes as the fat on it's face has created two slits where eyes should be but are so well concealed their barely visible. The mouth only had a frown unable to make any other expression due to the layers. The cook is looking at Adam but Adam fakes unconsciousness and then the chief then walks away. Adam then opens his eyes and he sees the binds that tie him, and he remembers he has his wrist cuffs that are still on and he taps both of them in a certain place and then a couple of small pens sized, and shaped blades retract from the middle inner side of the cuffs and come close in between to Adam's middle to forefinger. Adam he then pulls both pen blades slowly and then as he has the bottom end between both fingers in both hands gripped tightly he then slowly makes a small motion to turn the pen knife 90 degrees inward toward the rope that binds his wrist and he then slowly starts to cut though the ropes by making a sawing motion with the fingers.

The cooks are stirring the pot and one of the rats in the pot aren't dead and are struggling inside the pot swimming for a way out of the boiling burning water but the glutinous cook demon he just presses on its small head with his spoon to drown out the rat till it stops struggling.

Adam hears it and just has a look of disgust and while doing it is able to free himself of the wrist ropes. But then one of the pen knives slip from his hands and then almost fall to the floor but Adam manages to catch it, however the second demonic cook he is starting to turn his way and so Adam quickly conceals the knives by turning his hands inward while griping them and putting himself in the laying manacled position. The cook sees him and once again does suspect and then turns back to what it's doing. Adam then quickly sits up and then he uses one of the pen knives to cut both the bindings on his ankles and then once he's loose he then looks around at what to do and use but then he suddenly sees one of the cooks are turning and he once again fakes unconsciousness. The cook once again doesn't' suspect but this cook has a big kitchen knife that looks about the size of a machete and it looks like he about to start the butchering. The other cook also is about to do the same as he then picks up a big cleaver as is going another direction. Adam realizes the situation is starting to get dire, knowing he has to save both himself and Mabel he knows the only way is to take one of them out first. The one with the machete knife starts to come his way and is getting closer, approaching slowly but surely with its legs which look like layers of fat have covered over them completely. Soon the cook is just about in the right position and then Adam with his right foot taps with the back of his heal a certain way which presses some sort of switch at the bottom and then on his right foot there is a small knife blade that comes out of the front end of his heel and then Adam immediately drives that blade right into the neck or at least the fat of the cook by doing a ground round house kick motion which hits the back of the demonic cooks neck.

The demonic cook goes back in pain as yellow white blood, fat and puss leaks out from behind it's back, he moans an inhuman moan of pain but not enough as he is still able to function, the demonic cook then charges having his knife overhead about to chop Adam up with it. But Adam rolls out of the way before the knife comes down and hits the table. Adam then stand up and then with enough space he then executes a jumping right spinning kick which swings the foot blade toward the demonic cook and it cuts through like butter, opening up the front of the neck of the demonic cook. It's neck gushers as globs of yellow blood poor out of him along with a little fat, soon the Gluttonous demon chief then drops down dead. Adam looks at himself and sees his uniform covered with crap.

Adam says, "Gross!"

Adam sees the other Gluttonous chief notices Adam is loose. Mabel, she stirs awake and sees the glutinous chief and screams the chief turns around and sees Mabel awake and is about to use the cleaver on her but Adam with a flexible wrist whip that has been activated by his right wrist guard wraps around the clever handle and he pulls on it and it is pulled back. Adam says in a mocking tone to get his attention.

"Hey, I'm a gluten free member."

The demonic chief gets really steamed hearing that comment and then charges at Adam. Adam jumps up on the table he was on and as the Gluttonous chief comes close, Adam then kicks the guy and he goes down. Adam looks at Mabel's dilemma and then on his left wrist guard he takes out a couple of mini shuriken's.

Adam says to Mabel, "Don't move Mabel."

Mabel says, "Like I'm really going anywhere."

Adam quickly takes aim and throws the shuriken's and they travel right toward both ropes that bound her to the table, they are successfully cut as both shuriken's cut through the rope. Mabel is free but unfortunately Adam gets pulled by the gluttonous demonic chief.

Adam then gets picked up by one of the glutinous demon chiefs and then put on one of the tables and dragged on the counter hitting some things and then being slid off the counter and landing one the floor. Adam then gets up but then suddenly the Gluttonous demon then brings itself back and Adam isn't sure what it's about to do and then the Gluttonous demon then unleashes a huge belch which throws Adam off and gives him a feeling of nausea from the disgusting sent. The Gluttonous demon then moves back and then charges at Adam. Adam is tackled, and the tackle is so hard and fast that it goes though a door. Adam then is back and thrown down onto a pile of what looks like dirty dishes and as he crashes into them a few fall down but Adam roll out of the way and he stands up and breathes a breath of relief but then looks and sees the demon glutton chief take up a huge spatula and it's a hot one as he ducks the chief breaks more dishes and there are slight burns. Adam then sees, he's about to swing again and he ducks once more a Mabel comes in and sees one of the gluttonous chiefs.

Mabel says, "Hey you fat… oh forget it."

The Gluttonous chief looks her way and then Mabel she then swings the big cleaver but in a bating motion and on it's flat and the Gluttonous chief he then gets knocked away and then the chief hits a pile of what look like mountain and mountains of dirty dishes and pots and pans and suddenly they all come right down on the Gluttonous cook knocking him down but that's not the end of it as even dirty utensils mainly forks and knives come down as well, then more dirty dishes and pans, then plenty of axes and trowels downward motions, more pots, pans and dishes, then plenty of unwashed handkerchiefs in piles come down, then more pots, pans and dishes and then it all stops.

Mabel says, "I'll be damned if I'm going to clean that up."

She then looks at Adam and then extends her hand and picks him up.

"Are you alright."

"Yeah thanks, you know I could have taken him."

"If you weren't getting your butt served."

Mabel then gives a playful punch in the arm and has a small smirk; Adam rubs is slightly painfully but laughs a little. "Easy man I'm still sensitive."

Mabel then sees both their backpacks on a counter and both walk toward them, and they open them up to check if everything is there and intact. Adam puts on his visor but unfortunately, he then has only on the display screen saying, "Visual disabled, reset complete in one minute."

Adam pulls the visors away. "Damn must have been that blow to the head, my visors are on the blink, it will take a while to reset."

So, Adam puts the silver visor in his back pack and he then takes out a box and opens it and it's his specs. He then puts them on despite the fact he's still wears a ninja mask but open the covers only his mouth. Mabel looks at him with the glasses and ninja mask she can't help but snicker, but she keeps herself from laughing to make fun of the man. Adam then looks at her, "Yeah I know this doesn't make me look like a badass."

Mabel is still smiling, and she says, "No, I think you look fine, so where to."

"I don't know we can try going though this door.

They both see a big door that lead out of the kitchen and they both then open it but then they see it leads to a banquet table and it's a banquet of evil as they see eight of the elves are sitting down on a long table all eating a plate full of body parts from humans and any other creatures they don't know about. One plate there is a head of some green amphibian like demon with black eyes and tentacles for a mouth. Some have a plate of moving baby snakes or even are eating a big snake, just all kinds of weirdness and grossness. Mabel and Adam see all kinds of creatures that are pointy eared but all of them have groteshe faces of different kinds, one is completely pale faced but has the biggest black eyes and tiny mouth and chin.

Another is a completely pale woman with long hair but no eyes and for some wear reason has the quiet sign just putting a finger on her lips.

Another has two conjoined heads but are split in half, one with black spiky hair another with long hair and one has a red eye another a green, one crooked rotten tooth another big shark like teeth.

Another a long snake like neck and a head with a chin pointed out and long razor teeth with a small forehead with bare pitch-black eyes.

Another elf has no head but instead his head and body are one and the same as it has big eyes, nose, and mouth all on his torso and muscular arms and legs. It has yellow iris and is somewhat shaped like a cat's eyes as the black pupil is slanted vertical.

There is the lead elf that is pointy eared but grey skinned, hair which is jet black, long not well groomed as it practically every where covering a little of his face. He has a shark like teeth which are a mix of black and white as they are grimy.

Another is in a Parka, is sort of zombie like as its skin is of decay as most of the skin on the lips is gone, but also albino skinned. He is wearing goggles that cover his eyes completely.

The other elf is a huge box for a head but there is an opening and out appears a face which is pale white and has black pools for eyes, with a slanted chin.

Both Mabel and Adam look a little nervous from the dinner party they encounter.

Mabel says, "Don't mind us just passing though."

But then all of the elves they stand up and look at him with anger and hunger. Adam counts about eight or more at the table and Adam sighs realizing it's going to be another fight.

Adam says, "Ok, guys let's get this dinner party started."

Adam then suddenly give the time out signal and they everyone in the room stops and is in a state of stand still. Then Adam he takes off his glasses, puts them back in his case, and pockets them safely. Adam says, "Would've hurt like hell, time in."

Everyone then is in motion once more, but Adam quickly takes out something from behind him and then he throws it down on the ground and it's a flash bomb which has blinded all of them briefly. Mabel and Adam then suddenly get up on the table.

The lead elf with the crazy black hair looks at both, his eyes are as crazy as his hair as their yellow but also with multicolored rim, from a red iris to a blue pupil. He has those eyes on both. He then gives a roar and they all of them are about to attack Adam but then Mabel picks up on the table a giant loaf of stale bread she throws and hits the leader hard in the forehead and another piece of stale bread gets thrown and hits the box headed elf and he goes down from both the blow and the weight of its head. Some of the other elves try to converge but Adam then takes up the candlestick on the table and then throws it like a spear toward the elf girl with the really long hair and quiet gesture, she is on fire and is flailing and hit one of the other elves the one with the small chin, big saucer eyes and he catches fire.

Adam then sees the elf with the two conjoined heads come toward him and Adam delivers a big inner left crescent kick while still standing on the table, which hits both heads and they go down. Adam then sees the box elf running toward him, Adam then executes a side kick while still on the table and it connects with its head but then the elf head then turns completely around on the box and it a green head that is slimy and gross as its mouth is snarling and crooked, but with sharp teeth that growl. It then charges at Adam and raises both it's arms up, but before it can bring them down Adam then jumps, hits its shoulders with his hands using it's body as a support to execute a flip and Adam is able to jump past the elf while the elf's fist only break nothing but table. Adam then whistle and then Box Elf turns but just as Adam executes a spinning right hook kick that connects with its green head and it goes down.

Mabel as she punches out the long-necked elf that goes down, she then looks Adam's direction.

"Adam look out!"

Adam turns around and sees it's the Eskimo Elf that is armed with some sort of gun with a small metal cylinder that shoots out liquid nitrogen which he then uses on Adam the icy mist it hits Adam whom is covered by it but just when the Escemo Elf through he had Adam frozen, Adam is drinking some sort of small bottle he had stored on his vest which is a small potion of ninja magic. Adam after he drinks it drops the take and says, "Antifreeze."

Adam then gives out a roar as he then executes a spinning jump inner left crescent kick which hits the Eskimo elf's hand disarming him of the weapon and then Adam lands, the Eskimo Elf tries to deliver a right hook but it's a failure as Adam blocks takes the Eskimo Elf and then after disarming it then executes a jukido throw grabbing it's arm and then throwing it on the dining room table complete breaking it apart.

Mabel, she ducks under two of the guys trying nail her, but they blow right past her and she gives a little laugh. Then she looks and sees there are a group of demons even a few unaccounted for that surround her in an arc. For each of them are displaying a specialty one elf with the goofy smile is using some sort of nunckus, another whom has only an eyeball for a head is armed with a bo staff and does tricks and the last one whom looks like a Wildman he has claws on his fingers but also claws on the back of his hands, another is the Box Elf again that has changed it's face into a orange demon face that looks as big as a pumpkin and has white pupiless eyes and shark like teeth that are looking toward her, and last it's the long hair girl elf despite the eyes still concealed she can see her mouth turns into a sinister grin.

Mabel then immediately takes out one other gun she has and she says, "Grabbling Hook' she then fires and the hook then hits the nunchaku elf first in the side of the head which then bounces off and the long haired girl, which in turn bounces off and then suddenly hits both the Box Elf and Wildman and the hook then Ricochets toward the eyeball elf in which the hook hits the eye. Eyeball elf winces in excruciating pain and yells out "Owww…. that really hurt, who shoots a grabbling hook at low range…. owww."

Mabel says, "How the heck can you talk?"

The Eyeball elf then runs away and then Mabel joins up with Adam both see the elves are getting riled up and are rallying mainly behind the torso headed elf, Mabel then takes out her Arts and Crafts gun and then switches up on the dial and she then says, "Beads of Death."

She then shoots them out which despite how tiny they are they shoot out at wicked rapid-fire speed and they hit the ankles of all of the elves and some of the express pain of being shot on the ankles. The torso headed one is jumping around with his hurt ankle and says, "Owww, damn it those bead really really hurt owwww."

As all of the elves are incapacitated Adam then sees there are see a really big set of two red doors that look as though a giant could come though. Adam then leads Mabel to the doors and both simultaneously pull one of the doors open enough to leave an opening for both to come though. They hear the elves starting to get up again and then Mabel she pickpockets one of Adam smoke bombs and says, "Dinner's been great guys but it's time for both of us to depart." She then throws it down on them and the smoke fills the room completely making them all cough on it and hold them for a while as Mabel and Adam close the door and put down the barricade bar then both are running through the passage.

Adam says, "I was going to do that."

Mabel says, "I know but I wanted to use one of your cool bombs for once."

Adam has a small smile behind that mask and Mabel despite not seeing it can tell from the slight brightness of his eyes. Both are now running toward a destination unknown.


	6. Splunking

CHAPTER 6

SPLUNKING

Both Mabel and Adam they then run a distance and then when they get enough distance they both take a breath and then they both walk together for a while, while Adam he then takes out his glasses case, opens it up and then puts his glasses on again over his ninja mask and takes out some of the copies of his book just to figure out where they might be.

Mabel says, "So far this has to be the worst tour of the North Pole ever, no snow, Santa's workshop, toy, nothing, this sucks."

Adam says, "Yeah, this place is almost like 90% of every high school in the country.

Adam then flips to a page on their location.

Mabel then says, "Hey does that book tell you anything else, like are we getting closer to finding the children?"

Adam says, "It's hard to says the sorcerer Ebon, has only ventured this land once certain accounts of anything else have unfortunately been lost. But there is one other account, and it says, "I have seen endless bridges that lead toward one destination only where there are disciples without souls that cross the bridge to one of the lairs of a species that gives the demon Soltar and the other creatures that serve the darkness their power. Vialrus, the great white serpents, the deceivers and devourers of all the exist in the light, since the time when one of their kind deceived the first man and woman they have a devout hunger to destroy mankind. They have been hidden crawling throughout the underground of man corrupting them though it's psychic influence on the weak and the crippled. It needs sacrifices preferably children to empower it to make it's power stronger and extend it's evil reach among mankind and give strength to those that severe in the power of the lords of the darkness."

Mabel then breaths a little sight and says with sarcasm.

"This holiday just gets better and better."

Mabel then looks to Adam.

"So how will we get there?"

"I have an idea."

Both Mabel and Adam then soon come up to the end of the cave and they conceal themselves behind some rocks and they see there is a whole group of hood figures but also a couple of creatures that are muscular, red and yellow skinned, cloven hooved. With horns and are armed with what look like pitchforks with three sharp prongs.

There are two other hooded figures from behind and they are far enough behind that the group hardly notices their presence and then both Adam and Mabel they come out and they tap both disciples and then they punch both of the hooded figures and then drag them and take off their hooded outfits and put them on and then both Adam and Mabel they blend in with the hooded crowd as they pick up the pace and match their walk.

They go to a section of the cave that is just bright orange red and as they go out they are walking a stone bridge. But then they look up and down as well as the width of the cavern and they see there are several bridges that are about endless as there are so many located so far up and down and the width of the cavern, they can't be sure of it's limit. And they see several rows of hooded figures and devil escorts that all are going to a different cavern and all of them seem to be carrying a sack. In some of the ones they look there is some movement of someone or some people/thing struggling to get out. Mabel then looks toward Adam in a look on whether they can save the others, but Adam has a slightly sad look as he shakes his head in a no gesture. Mabel then give a yes not as she understands the reason why their unable to as there are just too many bridges and too many sacks.

As they've crossed the bridge they soon see they are near the lair of the giant white snake and they see it's is one big black hole that looks like it can go on forever. Surrounding it are tiles that have a bunch of spells and other marks and symbols that look like Samarian language or some other lost language Adam and Mabel don't recognize, but from some passage Adam has he is familiar with a few of the symbols as they are toward the sorcery devout to the black arts. Then both then see a sack that their carrying and it's a big one that looks enough to carry two children and they are close enough.

Adam then sees the hooded figures and several of the devils with pitchforks they are dragging the sack and are about to throw it down into a great big pit. Adam then takes out a pole from his back and he has given Mabel a couple of batons and she twirls them holding the middle handle off a little bit and gives Adam the nod indicating she's ready and then Adam runs up to get their attention by whistling loudly.

All of them look his way and Adam says.

Adam says, "You know guys, I hate scumbags that put a damper on my holiday, especially ones like you that do it to kids.

The devils and hooded figures get made at his snide mockery, which is exactly what Adam counted on and he then takes a bomb out and throws it down and the bomb explodes in a flash of light which has blinded the demon spawn. Adam then runs does a small twirl in the air and then he sees two of the hooded figures and executes a combo of strikes on both at the same time hitting them with both the back and business end of the small bo staff. And then twisting around swinging the bo with his right hand holding it on the middle right and the business end of it connects with both and there is a slight crunch breaking a cheek bone and he goes down.

He then sees one of the devils as it has its pitch fork pointed at Adam. Adam, he has his bo staff up at the ready and then the devil creature is thrusting at Adam but Adam dodges and blocks at the same time. The Devil creature gets frustrated and then charges at Adam with the spear but once again Adam dodges and then twirls once more hitting the devil in the back of the head with the bo and the Devil is so hurt and running so fast that it just runs straight toward the wall it's pitchfork just penetrates through the wall of flesh, there is a slight scream as blood leaks down from the penetration. Adam immediately covers his ears from his horrible scream. As Adam backs away suddenly the wall he comes near bursts with one damned soul in a decayed state comes out and grabs Adam. Adam arms are both caught, meanwhile Mabel is dealing with one hooded figure that is swinging a couple of chains at her and she dodges the swings and Mabel she then turns the batons to the handle position and does multiple thrusts toward the stomach of the hooded demon.

The demon is staggered by the blows and then Mabel she switches her handling by holding the business end of the batons and then swinging both down on the clavicles of the Demon which he feels as he is on his knees and then Mabel twists around and clubs him back handed in the head with the baton's end with both bottom and side handle. Another converges trying to charge but she dodges and is just doing a combo at him clubbing a way at the hooded demon and finishes it off as its staggered and on its knees, she clubs it on the back of the head.

Then a devil creature then charges but Mabel is able to put an interlock by having both batons go in between both prongs and she then moves the batons into a scissor like position which interlocks the mishandles tightly on the prongs. Mabel suddenly makes a twisting motion making the devil lose his pitchfork having it thrown to the right. The devil creature is really mad as it then swipes at Mabel with its claws. Mable moves back from eh several swipes and she then with the batons presses a button and a couple of blades come out of the batons. Mabel then does a combo of swift swinging motions that cut up the creatures several slits on the arms but four that cut the face of the devil opening its cheeks and torn apart the nose bridge and one slit which penetrates its neck. The devil then gags leaking out turquoise colored blood and it goes down creating a puddle of that blood. Meanwhile Adam is struggling against the grasp of the zombie and he sees another that has just broken away from the flesh wall and Adam suddenly remembers the bo staff from his hand. He then suddenly takes one end of it and then pulls on it which produces a knife and he raises it up and brings it down stabbing the zombie from behind. The damned soul then moves back staggered from the throat and then goes down. The other damned soul tries to reach at Adam with its' claws, but Adam then just takes the knife and then tosses it in the air to turn it grasping the bladed end and throws it which then imbeds on the damned souls head and the thing then goes down.

Adam and Mabel, they come back together, and they see the sack, they go to it and open it up. But in the bag, they don't find kids instead what they find is what looks like one really big raspberry. However, there is something strange about this berry as Mabel then looks at it closely she takes out a worn nail file and she rubs it slightly on its surface and it some sort of red substance that is thick and sticky. She then smells it and then is disgusted by the sent of it and then throws the worn nail file away from her.

"Ulggh it smells like blood."

Adam then looks at another page from his book.

"You're not far off."

"What."

Suddenly the berry it then pulsates and moves and both Adam and Mabel they jump away from it.

Mabel says, "Ok, why did it move."

But then suddenly Mabel and Adam hear a roar from the pit as the great snake has not had its meal. Adam says, "C'mon let's get out of this hellhole first."

Mabel and Adam quickly run away from their location and they then find another one of the turns from the map that Adam has and then once they get where they need to, they both take a breath.

Adam says, "Alright I think were a good distance for now."

Mabel then looks at the new passageway they're in and is in a slight bit of bewilderment at what she was seeing. Adam notices the look on her face and he then takes a glance at what she's seeing and he sees what look like almost a whole network of vines that are the color of red and are just pulsating with the red fluid and there are several of those big raspberry like plants that seem to be everywhere in the cave from the ground, walls and even some parts of the ceiling all of them are pulsating.

Mabel is just bewildered to what she's seeing and then looks to Adam.

"So now, where are we?"

"This is another one of the last accounts, this cavern is a Garden of Sorrow."

"Huh."

"Most of the one's that aren't worthy of a certain sacrifice or their sin is at a certain extent, most living creatures would then be connected to these vines but also some of their blood would feed others attached and would act as a nutrient for the fruits they create. These fruits are what's the sinful souls have been reduced to, they have been around since the beginning of man. They are to feed and nourish the damned or even lure and tempt another wicked soul to this garden."

"This makes me lose my appetite for fruit pies for a while."

They hear the roaring of the snake.

"I think we better pick up the pace."

Both of them walk really fast but then suddenly they see along the path the demon Santa's sleigh but also all of the reindeer are all walking around and feeding off of some of the fruit all of them have bloody mouths and noses. One of the reindeers whom seems to have a red nose and red glowing eyes suddenly they look up and sees them with a viciousness and hunger to murder the intruders in the time of feeding and then the red eyed and nosed one charges. The reindeer charges toward both of them, Mabel quickly digs into Adam backpack. As the reindeer get really close it then stops and sees a plastic box of baked Christmas cookies and Mabel she shows the glowing red eyed reindeer the cookie and it has its glowing blood red eyes looking at the morsel. It then approaches Mabel slowly and then Mabel she then places the cookie down on the ground and the Reindeer then is sniffing it and then as it identifies it, it eats it. Mabel continues to throw another down and it chomps down on that cookie, soon more reindeer start to see what is happening and they then join in as Mabel keeps giving them cookies. Then the red nosed and eyed reindeer then looks at Mabel and then licks her face.

Mabel, she smiles, laugh a little and says, "Alright, alright that tickles a little." She then pets the reindeer as well as some of the others.

Adam then joins her realizing her hospitality is working, and Mabel gives him one of the Christmas cookies and he feeds it to the red eyed and noised reindeer and the reindeer takes the cookie and then licks Adam's hand and Adam pets it. As both Mabel and Adam won over their trust, the reindeer were able to comply as they got themselves connected to the sleigh once more. As Mabel is calming down the reindeer Adam looks at each of the blood berries, then the sleigh, and the sacks in there. Adam also hears the roar of the serpent. Adam looks at Mabel, "Listen I have a plan and we need to work fast."

Adam then whispers the plan, and both immediately get to work. Mabel then is motivating and getting the reindeer connected with the sleigh, meanwhile Adam his is with the Garden sheers he cuts the vines of the fruits and though not without some trouble as the ends he cuts squirt out some of the blood which hit his uniform a lot. Adam says, "Man, my drycleaner is going to have a field day."

He then starts to pick up one of the pulsating berries and puts one of them near the sacks he took out, and in his back pack he takes out in a section two tightly wrapped layers of plastic Ortho Weed Killer chemical bottle and then he pours the chemicals onto each of the berries picked and then puts each of them into the sacks and then puts them inside and then carefully puts each often sacks inside the sleigh. Adam then looks at the reign in his hand with uncertainty

Adam then says to Rudolf. "Now remember we'll both give you all the cookies we have and a few other goodies as soon as we get to our destination."

The red eyed and nosed reindeer then glows red with a small growl.

Adam responds, "Cross my heart."

He then climbs on the sled to sit right next to Mabel.

Adam says, "You know how to ride yes?"

Mabel has a small smirk.

"Of course, at summer camp we've had horseback riding, thought Dipper most of the time fell off."

Mabel then brings up the straps and then as she snaps them that is the signal for the reindeer to start running. Suddenly the giant white snake emerges with its albino colored skin, size that just and length that can cover the entire cave channel, pupils white eyes and mouth that is gaping with really big razor teeth just dripping venom which hit the ground and make holes on it. The snake sees them and then immediately charges.

Mabel immediately says, "Gide yup!"

The reindeer they start moving their legs and they are suddenly sledding at top speed almost like on a bobsled. As they are constantly zipping along the tunnel there are caves and turns that are ahead and they constantly are guided by the reindeer in all the right twists and turns while keeping ahead of the giant albino white snake that is constantly slithering on their tails trying to catch up to them to clamp and swallow Adam and Mabel to fill its big long hot stomach. Adam then sees they are far enough and it's time to put his plain into frutation as he then unloads each of the giant blood raspberries onto the path right at the time they take a turn on one of the channels, and every time the serpent swallows each one whole. Despite how many Adam is dropping down the serpent isn't slowing up, it just keeps getting faster and longer. Adam has no choice but to continue on with the plan of feeding it. They keep riding and Adam realizes the berry bag is starting to come up empty and he's down to one last bag.

Mabel says, "How many of those berries we have."

Adam says, "Just one left."

"What, how much can that thing eat, it should have been full by now, that's like eating a month's supply of caramel apples, which I'll admit wasn't' a good idea on my part."

They suddenly come to some other cavern which seem to consist of a bunch of miners all in mining clothing that is black and covered in sut. And all of them are wearing gasmasks which cover their faces completely, that are digging out all kinds of colored stones.

Mabel says, "What is this place."

Adam says, "Almost forgot this is the cavern of …. oh, the short of is these demonic miners they mine a bunch of special types of stones as an energy source for their black magic.

As they get further in the mines, here are several mine carts, that some of the gas masked minors ride but some notice them on the sleigh and they to speed up but they're not fast enough, hover the mine has a second level and there are four miners on a mining cart that are up and several of them jump down straight onto the sleigh and dog pile Adam. They are all struggling with Adam and Adam is struggling with them as they keep piling and weighing/crushing him down and Adam says, "Ah, man this is why I hate mash pit parties." Adam then is able to push all of them away from him.

One of the miners has a pick ax takes out a knife and then goes into an overhead stabbing motion but Adam blocks it, with a cross arm block and then takes the wrist of the arm with his left hand twists it to disarm the miner of the knife which he drops and then grabs the miner by the nuts, picks em up and then throws him out of the sleigh and it hits one of the rail tracks on the head hard. Adam then looks and sees another Minor take draw out a knife but Adam catches the hand of him and suddenly another draws a knife and Adam blocks it and he redirects both knifes to stab each other and pushes them again to make sure the psycho miners are down. Both fall of the sleigh but two of the miner's tackle Adam and he tries to get back up but then both miners draw knives about to come down on Adam, but then suddenly as one miner with a knife is about to drive some sort of scarf wraps around the guys knife handle and it then is flung by the scarf. Both miners look at Mabel whom retracts the scarf from her right hand and then as she puts it away immediately draws out her Arts and Crafts gun. Both minors come toward her but then she takes out her Arts and Crafts gun and suddenly she quickly charges the dial, points and then fires as it shoots out balls of glitter. Visors of the gas mask they both can't see anything and then Adam gets up and then punches the miner in the stomach and then Adam picks the Miner up on his shoulders and then throws him out from behind his back out of the sleigh whom rolls down some cliff road. The other he punches in the stomach and bends down, he suddenly sees the big snake as its gaining g. Adam then gets the guy to grab one of the berries and Adam says, "Hold this for me." Adam then kicks the guy off the sleigh and he goes on the ground with the berry in his arms and before he's able to get up, he gests devoured by the snake as its continually chasses after both Mabel and Adam. But once again the snake is still not slowing down and is gaining on them.

Mabel looks back and says in frustration, "Uggh, it's still not slowing down.

Suddenly they come into another maze of caves. Adam then observes this and then says, "I've got an idea. The snake keeps at them but then the sleigh turns, the snake turns with it struggling to keep it in its sight and it just keeps making more and more turns which make the snake have to slither faster and a lot longer. But the snake if so focused on catching up with the sleigh, once they make another turn. The snake sees part of its own body has covered a cave channel ahead, it tries to turn the direction the sleigh went but it's slithering too fast. The snake then crashes into its own body, hard possibly pulling and tearing a muscle or two from the impact. It back away from its self slowly as it's is dazed from the impact but then it suddenly begins to feels something in its stomach, suddenly starts to slow down and then gives out some strange roar that is out of tun as if it were out of sorts and then suddenly the snake vomits out an entire flood of red and brown from the blood berry it ate, which covers most of the passageways, Mabel and Adam see this flood and Mabel swings the reins harder to avoid this flood of uncleanness. After it subsides from its purge it then wines in pain and slithers forward slowly toward a different passageway slowly. Mabel looks back and breathes a sign of relief and then they suddenly see he light at the end of the cave.

Mabel says, "Are we doing what I think we're doing."

"Yes, here we come!"

Both scream with excitement and a bit of fright as they finally come off the edge of the cave and there is suddenly a flash of white. Mabel has her eyes closed an Adam is shaking Mabel's' shoulder and says, "Mabel, Mabel open your eyes take a look."

Mabel slowly opens her eyes and she sees the sky which is full of stars, but she realizes how close they seem, and she looks around and looks to the right to see they are above several ice glaciers that are floating and the ocean dark and blue they are out of the North Pole. She looks up again and sees the stars, She is just amazed that she is actually riding on Santa's sleigh. Adam looks at her while he has the reins on his hands.

Adam has a small smile seeing that look of joy and amazement from her made this dark and dreary day a lot brighter and he says, "I bet you I can spot several constellations here."

Mabel suddenly comes out of her amazement and remembers their task, she looks at Adam. Mabel says, "Adam what about the kids?"

Don't worry this is part of my plan, we'll bring them to us by taking the fight to him."

"What?"

"See the sleigh and the reindeer and these sacks, he'll probably want to come back for these, and after what we did to his home he's going to want payback; one of the things about this monster is he's terribly vain and greedy so he has to come for us."

"What if he doesn't bring the kids."

"He will, he already knows who we are, and he'll probably know what we want; he'll do anything just to draw us out."

Mabel then looks down and things for a moment.

Adam says, "Our only problem now is where should the battle field be, we've got to take it someplace where we'll have the element of surprise?"

Mabel then has a small smile.

"I know a place."


	7. Silent Night Unholy Night

Mabel and Adam soon are flying on the sleigh above the woods of Gravity Falls and suddenly they see a place from their sight above and it's a structure that looks like a big log cabin that almost looks barely sturdy as if just a mere gust of wind could just blow it down at any moment but has big white letter that say Mystery Shack. Adam then looks at it and despite Mabel taking him there many times as both were study partners, he sometimes still can't help but wonder how the Shack managed to stay up for so long but also some of the wonders it holds.

They find a clearing and then park the sleigh. Mabel and Adam get up and then they both unattach the reindeer from the slay to let them stretch out their legs. Mabel then pets the red noised and red eyed reindeer.

Mabel says, "Thanks, we'll be back to give you all your reward."

Mabel then walks away, and Adam once again puts on his glass over his ninja mask and he sees both the Reindeer and Sleigh and then shakes his head, hardly believing what just happened that both have just jacked Santa's sleigh and reindeer but also behind that mask smiles with glees.

Mabel then says, "Will you take that mask off, you look ridiculous."

Adam aware of his look takes the ninja mask off but keeps his glasses on.

Mabel sees his face and gives a small smile and she can see his full face, Adam feels some relief after wearing that mask for a long while. He then looks back at the shack.

"Are you sure about this Mabel?"

"Don't worry Zoos is on vacation in Hati and Grungle Stan and Ford left me in charage of the Shack to house sit for a while, besides this place has just about everything we need so it's perfect."

But both focus back on what their doing they pick up the pace. And go straight into the shack, Adam looks at the place and can see from certain products displayed from the foot of a Yeti, claws of the Black Panthers in Cincinnati, to the head of a grey alien in Wellsville. This place screamed tourist trap as there were plenty of rip off and bogus items that Adam can easily detect, however this place did retain his interest as not everything they sell is bull crap and they always have something new and interesting happening here, which is about to happen right now. Adam looks at Mabel and sees she has a look that she's back home, which he's grateful for.

Adam then shakes his head and gets his head back in the game. He looks at Mabel and says, "Alright, listen we don't have much time, that fake Santa and his ghoul squad are going to be sledding down here soon we need to work fast!"

Mabel nods and both start getting to work. Adam then has his backpack on the shop counter and opens it and he then takes out a book on two on booby trap making and most of the pages are marked with tiny stickies sticking out and he looks at Mabel and gives her a copy in case she needs more ideas on traps and then both split up.

Adam runs out the back of the shack and is at the tool shed area and he sees what he needs. He finds a box of empty glass jars and takes them to a table. He then opens his book to the page on the right mixture ingredients. He then is mixing gasoline and some explosives chemicals from a potion he had in one of his pouches. Then carefully in a glass jar puts a punch of nails and screws in the jar, then finds some oily rags and cuts them to make fuses for the mortals. Mabel then attaches a line to the foot of a fake bear they have and then pulls that fishing wire to a stair post.

Mable then is in the kitchen mixing a bunch of chemicals, and then Adam is running and she sees him and catches a vial that he thrown to her and then she just opens it and mixes it with the stink bombs she is making, then Adam races to bring in the box of bargain and used Christmas ornaments from the clearance section of the store and he takes on of the cylinder red ornaments and opens it and Mabel puts a funnel on it and Adam holds to steady the ornament in place and then she pours the chemical in the ornaments.

Adam then gets some glass bottles from the recycle and puts the on a towel, covers them up and then putting on safety goggles, gloves, and handling a hammer he then smashes them with his hammer. After he's done he then opens the towel and then puts some other things on the towel, toe spikes and big steel ball bearings and then wraps them in the towel and carries it like a bag and runs someplace to spread them out. Then Mabel and Adam work on a few of the big Christmas lights and put some sort of vial of power into the bulbs and then carefully screw them on.

Adam then looks in the store and he picks at two items and then he goes next to the cash register and takes his wallet out and puts some cash next to it and he gets to work. There is some special silly string that actually sticks that he puts at door ways to create spider webs. The he takes out some sort of camaflashe spray that camaflashes an item you want to hide, and he uses it one the webbing in one of the doorways of the shack which leads to the study. Adam then has some sort of gun but one with different types of cylinders, for its six cylinders, three that shoot out darts and three that shoot out capsules of different kinds.

Adam then quickly brings out more cookies and throws all of them out to them but also puts down some bowls and pours some electro cola for each of the reindeer that are now roaming the land their in. Both Mabel and Adam they get changed out of their dirty clothes, Mabel is wearing jeans, white t shirt and then wears her usual magenta sweater over it then Adam he changes into a third copy of his ninja uniform, puts his combat vest back on, and he looks at the silver visors which are at complete reset. Finally, both Mabel and Adam are in the two microwaves they take out a couple of bowls or Macaroni and Cheese.

Both Mabel and Adam are at a table and they are drinking the pop they brought, Electro Cola and are both eating their Mac and Cheese, both doing it silently. Then after dinner they're at the living room and Adam he has a fire going at their fire place but then he looks back and sees Mabel on the couch crying a little. Adam isn't sure what is going on but then he walks over wondering some how he can make things better. Mabel she then sees him and looks away.

Mabel says, "Sorry, I don't want you to see me like this."

Adam then turns her head gently back toward him with only two fingers on her chin and she looks at him, Adam looks right back and for once not shying away but with confidence.

Adam says, "What's wrong, you can tell me I'm not some twitter or text jag off."

Mabel has a small smile and laugh from the sarcastic joke and Adam has a small smile from seeing that.

"Yeah there's the smile I like."

Then Mabel looks the other way and she looks and says, "It's stupid I know that when I was a kid I believed in all that positives myth about Santa Claws, the North Pole and everything, and that now that I'm an adult I'm not suppose to believe in that stuff, but still it…."

"I know, it wasn't easy for me when I discovered this."

Adam looks away for a moment to think about what more to say and to remedy the disillusionment.

"Maybe everything we've been leading to believe isn't true, but maybe that when we truly discover what we really believe in."

Mabel looks at him curiously.

"What we do for others and what we're doing now is real."

He then points to the tree and underneath it.

"What we put under that tree so that we can see the look and joy on someone's face once the day arrives that's real."

He then takes her hand to hold it and she notices it and he brings the hand up and he says, "This here is real too."

Adam then drops it and then he says, "All those things just make me believe that good truly exists in this world, and that the people that I've looked all my life for are real, in fact one of them is here right now."

From those words, Mabel then has a small smile again as she feels a weight has been lifted.

She then looks at him, "You think we can talk about something else now, there is something I wanted to ask you, you don't have to answer if you want."

"I don't mind, ask away?"

"When did you start doing what you do?"

"Huh?"

"I mean the whole "Shadow Dancer" business."

Adam looks down.

"I was tired of getting pushed around all

The time, especially my brother whom

Has been though more than any person could

Handle, we tried to be reasonable but sometimes the ear

of them are deaf to it. Something happened where I came from

And I decided on that day, I wanted to put an end

To things like that so it would never happen again."

And the rest is history.

"Yeah, listen I can't help but feel this whole thing is my

Fault."

"Your fault?"

"It's just this isn't the Christmas you wanted, and

I'm probably not who you were expecting to be

The Shadow Dancer."

"You done nothing wrong, on the bright side at least

Things aren't boring. And the "Shadow Dancer" is a

Person that lives in the fantasy world, I want someone

From the real world you."

Adam he then holds up his hand to slow Mabel down. And he goes straight to his backpack and he then brings out a big rectangular box which is wrapped in red velvet paper and with green ribbon from his part time job at the mall one of the things doing gift wrapping.

"I was going to wait till Christmas Eve, but I figured with all the crap we've been though, I figured why not now."

Mabel sees the box in his hand, he hands it to her and then she rips open the paper and sees what it is and it's a set of four toy figurines still in the plastic box of one other favorite retro British band "The Hornets". She looks at each figure and then looks at Adam and she smiles.

"Cool Beans, thanks."

"You always at times played and listened to the songs after our

study group and listened to the songs so I figured…"

"Their nice."

Some of the bad feeling she's had over the whole venture is fading and she then comes to her backpack and then takes out a wrapped box which is blue paper and has lots of sparkles along with a gold ribbon that is sparkly, it's almost so shiny Adam had to cover his eyes briefly to adjust his sight. Mabel hands Adam a box and he looks at it, not expecting she'd give him anything and he opens it anyway and sees inside something wrapped in plastic bubble wrap and he unwraps it and sees it's a video game cartridge from one of the old console systems he owns the Eden. The game cart has a picture of a skeleton with red glowing eyes in a black football samurai uniform that punches out a gargoyle in a regular red football uniform while the skeleton man has the football in his hand. The game is called "Super Samurai Monster Bowl" and Adam is amazed that Mabel was able to find and purchase this rare game. Adam looks at the very thing in his hand and he even smells the cartridge a little, the sent of video gaming days long past and he looks at Mabel and says, "Thank you, I've been wanting this for a while."

Mabel, she smiles and comes toward him slowly. Adam says as he is still looking at the cartridge and says, "You think after this is all over we could play a round of…."

He then looks at Mabel and is a little taken aback and she has come very close to him. He still gets a tad nervous being this physically close to her, but the feeling passes, and it suddenly feels nice having a press this close.

Mabel says, "You know I haven't properly thanked you."

"What do you mean for the percent?"

"That and saving my life several times."

Adam looks at her with a slight blush and small smile and then he sees Mabel is about to kiss him and he doesn't shy away he slowly moves his lips toward her's and before they could even kiss suddenly the power is cut off. Both of them then stand up.

Adam says, "It's game time, stick close to me."

Mabel says, "Likewise."

She then gives Adam a full hard kiss, Adam then has a blush and was wide eyed not expecting that surprising response and feeling electrified and exhilaration from it as she's came this close to him and even has both hand around his neck and come down and feel his arms which are in a stunned position with his hands and fingers wide, palms pointed toward the ground. Then she breaks off the kiss and Adam then take a breath as he's forgotten to breathe for a moment. Adam has a smile and so does Mabel, then Adam puts on his mask with the silver visors over his eyes.

Suddenly both starts encounter all of the evil creatures of Christmas. There are a few werewolves that try to break in from the windows which make them trip a wire with their hands and then suddenly there are some sort of spikes that swing down from above. The spikes unfortunately for them are made of silver, stub them in the back and they then are writhing in pain and puking out blood paint most of the walls of the shack dark red as the silver metal burns right though them and then they stop struggling and slump down dead.

Mabel and Adam, they hear some noise in the hallways and then both Mabel and Adam they then run toward them. In a hallway they see plenty more of the dirty pirates that are running toward them and then Adam and Mabel point their guns. Mabel's set at Hard Glue ornament and it shoots out bland white ornaments and then they hit the pirates in the face which shatter hard and stick and places that are hit at the impact. And Adam he fires out rag weed gas that makes the pirates have a very bad allergic reaction as their skin feels extremely icky and they sneeze violently. Then Mabel throws a few red ornaments hard on the ground toward the group and it's the stink bomb she created three of them are broken and the group of dirty pirates they then get a whiff of what appears to be a mix of some of the most unpleasant odors that you might find in your restroom, laundry, kitchen, toxic waste dump just every unpleasant place. The Dirty pirates are so consumed by the odor they then all get zonked out from it. Mabel and Adam then suddenly hear some commotion from the living room, both breathe a sigh as they once again have to run and deal with it.

The evil hooded disciples they come through a door way that leads to a living room but then suddenly their feet are in pain and its' a bunch of toe spikes they stepped on but also some of the ninjas balls that are mixed with them and they fall and land on their butts one the camelflashe toe spikes and broken glass are all grinding in pain. The hooded disciples see Adam and Mabel as both are throwing shuriken's and throwing knives at the evil disciples and each of them go down with blood coming out of their hoods which is yellow, magenta and any other craola color you can think of.

Then suddenly there are Black Pete demons that suddenly break into the kitchen area and then they are sniffing around. They come through a door but then suddenly a couple of buckets from above turn down and doused them all with water. But it's not any ordinary water as it is holy water which is another one of the items the shack sells. The water burns all of them like acid but despite how much it burned their skin it wasn't enough as they were still coming after them. Adam and Mabel go to the stove and on the stove were several pots and pans filled with water, they take them and splash some of them with is once again holy water but boiled hot. It once again burns them and then both Adam and Mabel throw the pots at them which knocks them down and they start to melt into neon green puddles.

Some Scandinavian Goat men whom are these big white furry humanoid demon with a goat's head which has seven eyes and horns with muscular human torsos and arms but feet and legs of a goat, they come in and are invading the clothing section of the store and they are throwing racks of clothing and tearing some of the t-shirts up and roaring. Little knowing they are near the booby trapped lights which are above them and Mabel and Adam are near where the light switches are and luckily Mabel knew a code on the security system for emergency power which she types into her phone thanks to the program her uncle Ford constructed and then it she pushes the execute button and the power is booted up and then when the creatures are close enough they both flip the switches and then the bulbs explode in places and the creature they then are all knocked down or get one of their eyes blown off. They are all thriving in pain from the series of explosions and even made some glass from the bulbs fly and the shards hit and penetrated a few of their eyes.

Both breathe some relief but then suddenly Adam sees there are some branches that are around him and then suddenly he is pulled though one of the windows from the shack that were broken, and Adam keeps getting pulled in very fast which leads to the forest and then thrown in at a spot. Adam shakes it off and then brings his head up slowly and he sees plenty of snow and he looks around and sees there are snowmen that have surrounded him. Along with a few demon elves in Parka outfits.

Adam, he sees one of the mini snowmen with sharp teeth try to clamp down on him, but Adam manages to catch him by the arms and it is constantly flawing and trying to bite him, but it manages to slide its wrists forward and then slaps at Adam with both hands a lot.

Adam gets annoyed and says, "Hey, stop that." But it constantly slaps him.

Adam says, "Alright Frosty, I'll gonna make a snow cone out of you."

Adam then whirls round and round swinging the mini snowman creature like a hammer throw and then Adam throws the snowman and it flies through the green house window and as it goes in it melts and then explodes to bright dark blue blood.

Adam then breathes a sigh of relief but then he goes into a stance and then goes into a stance and then suddenly two of the snow demons converge on him. One of the snowmen a big one tries to swipe at him with one of his branch arms but Adam ducks from the left and then the Snowman suddenly forms it's fingers like a giant spear and tries to thrust at Adam downward.

Adam jumps from the strike and lands on the arm of the snowman. Adam quietly ascends while his arm is still down and once Adam gets on its shoulder blade, Adam quickly kneels down and delivers a scissor cut strike which cuts the head of the snowman and once it comes off it then produces a geezer of blue blood and some of it gets on Adam. Adam, he jumps down and there is another winter terror an elf in a parka whom is armed with a bladed hockey stick. Adam delivers his series of swings and blocks as he does likewise. The escemo then as it was able to put one of Adam sickles into a lock and disarms Adam of the sickle and then hits Adam a few times int eh head with the middle shaft of the hockey stick. Adam then goes down, but then he looks and sees he's a about to finish him off with an overhead swing and Adam he rolls out of the way as it goes down into nothing but snow.

Mean Mabel at the shack has problems of her own is dealing with the subspecies whom are these brown miniature demons with tiny horns, white pupiless eyes, and grotesque faces that are twisted and animalistic, with some really sharp razor teeth, as she is armed with a frying pan. She is smashing several of them and some of them fly in different places and there are plenty of blood splat spots from yellow, green, yellow green and any other you can think of. Unfortunately, one of the subspecies then jump on her hand and then bit it and she drops the pan. Mabel gets really irritated and looks at the subspecies gnawing her hand.

"Alright you little …."

She then takes out her hair spray and sprays the subspecies demon in the face and the demon then let's go of her hand and she then grasps onto it and then quickly runs to the microwave oven and then shoves it in and then dials it up to two minutes. The subspecies is now feeling the heating power of the microwave and struggles in getting out but then the heat is too much it explodes to pieces of black. There is another subspecies that has a knife and jumps on her, but she catches the creature and then she then rams it on the refrigerator door several times till it drops the knife and goes unconscious from the blows, then she sees a blender and then shoves the creature in it. The creature is starting to come out of it but too late as it then gets shredded and made into bloody navy-blue juice.

Meanwhile Adam/Shadow Dancer has a couple of anise sticks as he sees some sort of Jack Frost figure whom is a demon with white hair that is wild and sticking up in the air in sort of a mohawk cut, red eyes, chin and face that is a bit slanted forward, white fur to make him animalistic, blue skin is hunched on his fours and is running come at him and is swinging at him and fires some ice magic toward Adam. But Adam does a cartwheel and then pushes a button on his wrist and then a tube retracts and then as Jack Frost comes near he then shoots fires, which then stings and irritates Jack Frost's skin and it runs away from the flames.

Then a big black werewolf demon with a pole starts to swing at Adam with some combos and then Adam takes out his anise sticks and then both fight but then Adam executes a disarm with the sticks and he elbows him and takes his bo away. Then the werewolf come at him and then Adam he then does a few bo tricks and then both start to block and strike each other until Adam then does multiple combos with the staff and then knock the werewolf out.

Adam then breathes a sigh of relief and then looks and then sees that there are some fried egg objects that are coming his way and he then does some cartwheels and the parasites then fly right past him or they hit the trees. Adam then hides someplace and sees the Blub head creatures in the distance and it does the same thing. Adam then knows he has to think of something despite the distance he's in he knows it's won't totally protect him and the creature will close in soon. Adam then suddenly sees another section with a few junk piles in the forest area. Even though Adam really frown on polluters for once they did him a favor as he finds something someplace and runs a certain direction to get it.

The Bulb head with its pupiless eyes is now looking around for Adam and his walking slowly and suddenly it sees some sort of figure that his half hiding in the trees. The Bulb head then takes out another of its parasedic creatures and then throws it at the figure and it's a direct hit.

The blub head then runs to claim its prize kill but sees it was just some cardboard cutout of Grungle Stan it hit. The bulb head sees it's been tricked and then suddenly there is a dart that comes his way, but the Bulb head catches the dart and throws it down. But receives a jump right round kick which knocks the senses of the Blub head, Adam lands and is about to deliver another as he tries executing a spinning hook kick, but it gets caught and the bulb head picks Adam up and then throws him to the ground. Adam lands hard, a little mad at himself he miscalculates but then sees the bulb head is about to stomp on Adam but then he suddenly rolls away and the Bulb head misses and Adam then takes out one of the things Mabel made her flexible scarf and he then swings it which suddenly wraps on its foot and it's the flexible scarf Mabel has made which stretches and flexible and is wrapped on the bulb head's ankle and she then pulls and it then goes down on the ground and hits it's head knocking it out. Adam then heads back to the Shack to get back to Mabel.

Mabel is running as an undead demon pirate is swinging at Mabel but she dodges, she manages to move back giving herself some good distance from the knife, but the pirate gets one good swing and cuts her left arm. Mabel holds her arm and then turns around and runs, the Pirate is chasing her down with a knife over his head about to stick her. Mabel manages to get far enough away which takes her out of the pirates' sight, the pirate is confused as to where she could of gone but then sees her though a doorway to the study. He then runs toward her but then suddenly he realizes he can't move, something is holding him, but he doesn't see or understand what. Mabel was able to get into the study because she knows about the secret passageway in the hallway that is a bypass to the study room which also acts an alternate way out in case of entrapment situations. Mabel then walks up to the undead pirate that is trying to bit at her, Mabel just calmly takes the knife out of his hand that is stuck in an overhead position and then says, "Thank you for sticking around."

And then she knocks the pirate out by hitting it's head with the hilt of the knife and then walks away. She then runs to the kitchen and then then breathes a sigh of relief as she is then leaning on the table, she is trying to catch her breath but then sees there are two undead demon pirates that are charging toward her with their swords in the house, Mabel sees them and then she tosses the dagger to the bladed end, catches it and then throws it toward one of them but unfortunately one of the pirates blocks the oncoming dagger toward his chest with his sword.

Mabel then says to herself, "Dhoh."

Adam, he runs and jumps though the broken window in a summer salt and lands on the floor and immediately takes out two shuriken's and then throws both simultaneously and they travel wicked fast in the air almost like just a mere gust and the shuriken's they then get imbedded in the heads of both demon pirates and they go down.

Adam sees Mabel and immediately comes to her, Mabel then takes her arms and says, "I picked the right guy to ask out."

Adam has a small laugh and says, "Don't make jokes."

Mabel says, "You think we got them all?"

"Everything is calm now, but I think this is just round one, let's get someplace safe."

"I know Grunkle Stan, is going to be pissed at the junk heap the place is, though come to think of it it's always a junk heap."

Then both regroup and go straight into the rest room and Adam locks the door from within and then both breathe really hard. Then Shadow Dancer/Adam notices a wound on Mabel's left arm which looks like a long cut that is flowing with some blood.

"Mabel your hurt."

He gets her to sit down and then look at the cut and then search for a first aid kit somewhere, and the dress her cut.

Mabel says, "Look don't worry about it it's just a scratch."

"Not going to take chances."

He dresses the cut, but then she gets him to take off the mask and he looks at her. He isn't sure what to say next, but he comes up with something fast.

Adam says, "You've got some fancy moves, where did you learn them?"

"My parents have taken me to caracara, grabbling and gymnastics camp."

"You've got some parents."

"What about you where did you learn your thing?"

"Mainly from my family when they were still around, skills

Passed on throughout the generations."

They both hear some rumbling someplace. Both keep talking while they can to keep the elves off and before they kill the conversation.

Adam says, "You know my patients would have liked you,

So, would my brother."

Mabel a little curious about the comment as the last one about his brother seemed a little sad, but then gives a small smile for the nice gesture anyway. Adam slight fright about what he's about to ask next but after what they've been though and seeing that smile it melted away.

"I know this is a hell of a time asking but do you still want to

Go out with me when this is all over?"

Mabel then kisses him, and he is surprised by it, but this time he closes his eyes and kisses back long and hard matching the force of her lips, hoping it wouldn't end and then the break it off. Mabel smiles once more and so does Adam which was something he rarely did.

Mabel says, "I'd love too, now let's rescue those kids, kick some ass,

And save Christmas!"

Adam then has his hand on the door handle and then says, "Ready."

Mabel nods and then Adam he opens the door, not knowing what's out there and what they're about to fight next.


	8. You go down in History

Both come out of the restroom and then suddenly something then comes crashing down though the chimney and bursts right though it and then they see the creature and it is a giant demon that is about twelve feet tall and they both are able to see the clothing which is worn looking but still has the red coloring, though instead of a suit it's more of a thick long robe with a red cloak. The sleeves are long enough as well as the hood to keep both the face and hands out of sight. But the hands slowly come within sight which are huge enough to crush a skull or two, as well as fingers with nails that are long and sharp enough to cut though anything hard or even pierce and cut flesh easily and tear out bones. The face then becomes visible and they both see who this dark version of Santa truly is and he's a very big fanged bearded creature with horns and has beady red eyes that are staring down at Adam and Mabel.

Mabel can't help but feel scared and a little intimidated along with Adam. But then Adam takes a quick breath and then then takes one step and looks up at the monster not giving it an ounce of fear.

"You know Christmas is my favorite holiday and

I'm usual a nice guy. But it's not Christmas time

So, Mr. Nice Guy isn't here."

Adam then steps up again.

"Go back to the hellhole you came from otherwise the next present

You'll get is a one-way ticket to the ER."

The Santa then opens his lips and it reveals shark like teeth that are just lined up numerously and there are four rows where there are the typical two rows of teeth but then there is a row on to along with a row at the bottom. Each of the teeth are white but there is some corruption on some teeth as there is some thick yellow and black with some of them, even certain red stains that are discolored that look as though he may have recently eaten something. Whatever it was Adam doesn't want to know. He then opens the jaws wider which show a forked tongue but he breaths out toward Adam. Adam can feel and smell the breath which is hot and gag inducing, Adam wrinkles he nose a bit reacts as if he may have just got a whiff of sewage or toxic waste. But Adam maintains his stare into Santa's red glowing eyes that look as though their piercing right through to his soul. Right behind Santa's back Santa's right hand takes out what looks like a medieval battle axe with some dried blood on ends however it was the size of it that really concerned Adam and Mabel as it looks big enough to almost cut down a tree in one swift stroke. But Adam once again doesn't back down on his confidence and keeps staring at the eyes despite how nefarious things are becoming.

"Gee Wizz I guess I've been naughty, but you

know I don't give a shit."

Then the evil version of Santa then takes a big axe and hen swings at Adam and Mabel but both of them duck. Adam puts up the gas and dart gun he has but Santa just bats it away with his axe and one half of the mussle just falls off. Adam drops the broken gun and says, "Shit, I loved that gun."

Mabel then grabs Adam and they both back away quickly as the Big Santa creature then constantly swings his axe breaking up most of the mystery shack. Both Adam and Mabel then jump over a counter and then the Santa creature then swings the axe overhead and breaks the counter in half along with the cash register. Mabel and Adam then go into Uncle Stan's office and then they lock up and then Mabel she goes to Stan's desk and then puts her hand underneath and pushes a button and then suddenly there is a steel door that comes down which gives them a shield and the time they need. The Santa demon has already broken though the wood door.

Mabel says, "Alright I think that should hold it off for a while."

But then suddenly they hear some banging on the metal door and the door is being dented hard.

Adam says, "Not for long."

"We can't stay here forever we've got to do something, fake Santa is going to punch right through any minute."

"I know the guy's the size of Super Shredder."

Adam once again takes his silver visor off and puts on his glasses, puts his right fist to the side of his chin, and closes his eyes for a moment and ponders and he immediately has the answer. He puts his glasses away, puts his silver visor back on, then opens another pocket in his combat vest and he feel for one of the Mabel's vials Adam used to store a small amount of the holy water from the store. He then holds out his hand to Mabel.

"Mabel your Arts and Craft's gun."

She hands it over and then Adam loads the vial on.

Mabel says, "What good is that holy water going to do?"

"Remember in the text it said it was a creature created from an unholy realm."

"Yeah."

"So, by splashing him with this it should hurt him bad, send him back to that realm."

"But what if it doesn't work?"

Suddenly there is a slight crack on the steel door and the fake Santa is looking in on them.

Adam says, "We'll worry about that when it happens, right now we got to get some distance between him and us."

Mabel then goes to Stan's desk again and she then puts her foot underneath the desk and press on a panel and then suddenly the book shelves they open up revealing a passage way. Adam is surprised by what he's seeing and says, "How many doors in this place do you have."

Mabel takes his hand and they run though the passageway and she presses a button on the side of the wall and it closes back up. The fake Santa breaks in and is looking around the office and is in confusion as to where they are and how they got away, it is then sniffing around trying to seek them out and sees they have gone though some passageway hidden. It then takes up it's axe and then on an overhead swing starts to chop down both bookshelves. But Mabel and Adam they are both able to get away putting some distance between them and the demon Santa. Mabel then runs her hands though her hair in slight nervousness.

Mabel says, "Ah man, fake Santa is fraking up the Shack."

Adam looks at her but then at the vial in the Arts and Crafts gun he has.

"There's got to be a way to somehow get close enough to use this."

Mabel then looks out at the distance and then taps Adam on the shoulder and she points out what's out there. She then says, "In that vest of yours do you have that emergency Hot Pocket of yours?" Adam then opens another of the pockets from his vest and then he pulls out the Hot Pocket box and hands it to Mabel. Mabel says, "I have an idea follow my lead."

The evil fake Santa is searching around in the woods and as it searches deeper into the woods suddenly it hears hooves that are coming at him rapidly and then it looks back and then suddenly a big tree branch connects with Santa's mid-section and he goes down. Santa then shakes off the hit that shook its senses and it sees the branch that is sticking at its midsection right through its ribs and gushing out black blood. Santa then pulls the branch out at it will do them little good as the wound then quickly closes. But then suddenly he gets hit with three motel jars that break on him and explode with fire but also sharp objects that fly and caused him bodily damage as it sees some nails, screws and glass that have stuck on him combined with the fire added to its pain but also fury it's building for both Mabel and Adam.

Adam and Mabel are on the back of Rudolf. Adam then looks back at Mabel.

"How did you know the hot pocket would work."

"When ever I feel low on energy, those things give me the energy I need, and it gave Rudolf what he needed."

Then then sees Santa is standing up once more and the flames are dying off and each of the fragments that were stuck on him he simply brushes off as if they never penetrated his skin ever. Both Adam and Mabel look a little nervous while Rudolf he looks toward his former master with anger and ferocity, waiting for the command to charge. Adam then reaches above tearing off another big broken tree branch and before he puts it in jousting position he then looks toward Mabel.

"Get ready with that gun."

She pats it in the safe place it is, on the back of her waistband. And then suddenly they charge once more, Adam is steadying the big tree branch and Mabel is holding onto Adam real tight is riding on a reindeer really fast and is charging Fake Santa to knock him down. The Santa demon then looks up at Adam and sees the branch but too late as the branch connects with the demon's shoulder and the demon is staggered but not enough as it then with rage then raises its fist from overhead and then pounds down on the ground real hard and makes the ground rumble as much as an earthquake. Mabel, Adam, and Rudolf are shaken from the hit from the ground he delivered, and both fall off the reindeer and lands on the ground and Rudolf also falls to the ground.

Adam is shaken from the fall and then he is looking but his focus is a little out of it as slowly but surely, he sees a really big figure that is quickly coming his way and his eyes are focused once more and sees it's Santa. Adam then takes out the black pipe he stole from the Werewolf Black Peter and then as Santa goes for an overhead swing Adam then blocks the blow putting the middle of the pipe overhead. Both him and Santa are going at it for a long time as Santa with his ax is just delivering lots of strong swings that almost throw Adam off balance. Adam welds the black rod like a boo staff and has executes some strong blocks but is still unable to strike. Then Santa winds up for another swing of the axe and it goes swiftly in a horizontal motion but Adam ducks on time and the axe gets imbedded into a really big thick tree. Santa is struggling to get the axe out, at that moment Adam sees his chance, he then gets up and then Adam executes an overhead twirl and then swings down hard on Santa's wrists breaking them in the process. Santa winces in pain from the break and then Adam does a few tricks with the pipe and is about to deliver another blow a right diagonal downward strike, but due to Santa's healing ability his wrists heal up and he is able to catch the strike, then move the pipe aside with his right hand and with the left hand deliver a hard back handed punches toward Adam. Adam is flying to his right and hits and slides on the snowy ground, he then takes off the mask and he coughs and spits out blood and even touches his noise which is bloody. Adam looks at Santa and Santa he has the black rod but then bends it with both his hand and then throws it away like yesterdays news and then he spreads his hands to both sides and retracts some claws from its fingers and then swings at him. Adam does his best to dodge and block but unfortunately he is just getting all cut up from his forearms to even his chest as he really feels the razor claws digging in though his skin to create canals of blood and then Santa kicks Adam and Adam then flies again off the ground and lands on his back and he spews out a spirt of blood from the hard blow almost as if he's been hit by a cinder block. Adam then painfully gets back us and then backs away and sees he is bleeding out a little and knows it's not well as he realizes he taking in a lot of damage so he won't dare take another blow like that, but worst of all he's losing the fight. Adam then shakes his doubt away as he is determined to win the fight, he has to for the kids and for Mabel, Adam then executes a stance despite how much pain he is from the scratches and blow or two he received from Santa and he is looking at the really long razor claws.

Adam says to himself, "I don't know what's worse the thought of dying or the really bad pun on Santa Claws in mind.

Mabel stirs and then painfully gets up from her left side she fell on sees Adam is in trouble as she sees he's getting cut up. Then she charges in and jumps on Santa from behind and does some sort of grabbling hold by wrapping her legs on Santa's neck and has her arms cover and hold his head a certain way which both blinds and causes Santa to become immobile. This gives Adam time to get up and then he goes into a stance and then immediately executes some rapid kempo and even mui tai combo strikes against the body of the Santa demon. The demon is staggered and then Mabel twists her legs around still grasping the neck of the demon and then executes several mi tai downward elbow strikes and then twists toward the right with her legs still grasping it and then as she goes down on the ground but not hard rather soft, unfortunately for the demon he lands hard on the ground with his head hitting the ground and cracking it's skull a little which leaks some black blood from it's head and as Mabel's legs are still on it loses a lot of air which made the demon feel really weak. Mabel looks to the demon with fury.

"Nobody fraks with my Christmas!"

Adam then comes to the demon and picks it up and then pinches the nose of the demon Santa claws real hard which cause it to open up once again seeing its ugly rows of shark like teeth.

Mabel she then aims her Arts and Crafts gun and then says, "Happy holidays to you mother f…...!"

She then shoots out the holy water which squirts hard and goes at a trajectory wicked fast speed which goes straight into the creature's mouth. The Santa demon then gurgles in agony as the holy water is almost like acid. The demon is then reeling in agony as it feels the cold hard chemical burn though it's gullet, stomach, and internal organs.

Mabel and Adam have a feeling of what's coming next and so both of them they run far enough away from him and dive for cover behind one of the trees a far distance from the demon.

Then suddenly the demon's body then is on fire as fire just bursts from his body in several places and he run but it's useless as the fire completely consumes him and then suddenly just explodes to pieces with body parts, black blood and all kinds of things just fly around painting the snow and trees with a dark color.

Both Mabel and Adam then get up slowly seeing the demon is no more. Mabel then breathes a sigh of relief and she then sees Adam and then kisses him hard again and he reacts the same. But then after the battle, most of the elves and monsters, even reindeer and other animals and unusual animals they all come toward Mabel and Adam, both Mabel and Adam both have looks of distain not sure if they can win and simply how exhausted and injured they are. The reindeer with the red eyes Rudolf then walks to them.

"We are now your servants."

Adam and Mabel look really confused.

Mabel says, "I don't understand."

"Our master has fallen; you are our masters."

Bothe of them look at each other and decide to go along with it.

Adam says, "Alright but first, where are the kids?"

"Come."

The reindeer escorts them to what looks like a very big black sleigh and then they see there is some movement in a bag and then both Adam and Mabel get the sacks open and then both Henry and Alice are out and are hugging both of them.

Mabel says, "Thank the lord your both all right."

Adam looks at Mabel and smiles.

"Told you you'd want me around."

Both Adam and Mabel ride the sleigh down back to the house. Mabel stays with the kids at the house till the parents come back home and after Mabel gets her pay and says goodbye she then sees Adam outside with the Reindeer and he is standing with his back leaning on the sleigh. There is a big empty sack with on the back of it. Mabel then has a sly smile as she has an idea what to do the rest of the night.

"Hey, Adam how about that date now?"

Adam smiles and he has one of the sacks in his hand then looks at Rudolf.

"Our sack is rather sad, you know where all the toys are."

They both go back to the North Pole and one of the elves the Eyeball elf guide them to the castle where they keep all the gifts and items for their sacks to deliver. The elf opens the double doors and both Mabel and Adam see something beyond their wildest dreams as they see sections upon sections of toys, video games, candy and other kinds of gifts of all kinds just endless rows. There is also an area called the play area which has giant toy soldier and doll statures but there are arches that lead to what looks like some sort of playground equipment with slides on all levels, swings, jungle jim and several tables with toys on them, and in another section of it there are video arcade cabinets from the classic to modern day, VR machines, tv hooked up with colcoles, pc computers with games on them. There is even some other section which is a sort of desert restaurant candy as it has tables that resemble candies like peppermint wheels, hard green, hard red, red hot, chocolate bar just anything and, doughnuts, ice cream and all kinds of sweet things served and even some coco and Italian soda makers. The place has so much more that is bound to be explored.

Mabel says, "Yes, now this is Santa's… I mean our workshop."

Adam then is crying. Mabel looks at him and says, "Adam what's wrong."

Adam then looks at her and says, "I never been on super toy run in my life, I've dreamt of this every since I was a kid and now it's finally come true."

Mabel gets teary too. "Yeah for me too."

Both hug and cry together with joy but after they get that out of their system they get the elves to work as they all run in and fill the sacks both then come back to the sleigh. Mabel exercises some glee and then looks at Adam and she smiles, she comes up to Adam and says, "This turned out to be one of the best Christmas's in my life."

Adam gives a small smile and his shyness being close to her melted away. Adam says, "Mine too."

Both give each other a short kiss and then Mabel looks at Rudolf to ask a question.

"Tell me you got Cappuccinos here?"

Rudolf's noise glows and says, "What every you want master."

Adam shakes his head in modesty.

"Just call me Mabel and call him Adam."

Rudolf nods in agreement and then gets in position along with the rest of the reindeer. Rudolf then looks at both Mabel and Adam and his nose glows. Adam then gives him the thumbs up sign and then Mabel the thumbs up to indicate their ready for take off. Mabel then takes the reins tightly.

Mabel says, "This is one of my dreams come true, Up, up and away!"

Then the reighdeer they start to run and Mabel is just having a good time controlling the sleigh while Adam just a bit nervous about the speed is holding on, then the sleigh flies up in the sky going off up into the air and in the night sky where the sky is littered with stars everywhere, their on their way into a far away destination, to any kid that asks for a gift. And then it sudden it fades back to the real world with both Adam and Mabel telling the story.

Mabel says, "The end."

Dipper, Wendy, has disbelief but also amazement on their faces for the wild tale both told them. But Zoos is so psyched as he has a grin on his face.

"Dudes, so your both Mr. and Mrs. Claws."

Both Mabel and Adam then shake their heads yes at the same time with glee on their faces.

Dipper and Wendy are still a little amazed by the story.

Wendy says, "Wow, guys that was some story."

Dipper shakes his head.

"It's just a story right, that didn't really happen…right?"

Both Mabel and Adam they look at each other and smile as Adam takes out a bag which looks light and empty. Mabel then points to Zoos.

"Just ask what do you want?"

Zoos is a bit excited.

"A Captain Energy Arial Interceptor!"

Suddenly Adam pulls out a gift from behind and gives it to Zoos and he opens it and it's the box of the toy vehicle.

"You read my mind thanks dudes."

Zoos is taking the vehicle out of the box to play with it. Dipper and Wendy are still a little puzzled.

Dipper says, "Wait a minute this isn't December."

Mabel smiles.

"It's July, remember our Christmas in July tradition."

Wendy says, "Oh yeah."

And then Dipper and Wendy are immediately excited from the presents they received from both Adam and Mabel. As everyone started exchanging gifts, right behind the stone story thrones Mabel and Adam were sitting on, there was a big brown bag right behind them, big enough to store just about anything to everything.

THE END


End file.
